Chronicles of Absolution: Sakura
by Kirabaros
Summary: 5.11. Things are not good for Angela as she is still seeing Lucifer and losing sleep. A night out at a bar has her going back to a place she left behind. Sam and Dean try to figure out where she is and are roped into a job retrieving something said to be nothing but a story. Truths are revealed on all levels.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicles of Absolution: Sakura**

**Chapter 1**

_Then_

… "This is an old town?" Sam looked incredulous. "It looks like it belongs in a different time and definitely a different place."

"That's the thing with sanctuaries," Angela replied with a shrug. "They traditionally are the realms of gods. They can make them into whatever they want; any notions of time can be altered where minutes can be made hours, days made into minutes. Other circumstances are that there are some who just want to preserve a time in history."

"And preserving a town circa 1850 is sentimental?"

… The mountaintop scenery was picturesque. It was the type of scenery that artists dream of finding to paint. Everything seemed to be laid out perfectly with the snowcapped mountains and the greenery from the valleys of the farms below. It was peaceful and often a refuge when someone needed to find peace, or they just needed a quiet place to work…

… "She stared off into space and then started talking. I assume that it is the person she is helping with the detox from what she said." Gabriel was careful not to mention too much. Even though it may be found out sooner or later, he would rather it later and on his Cat's own terms. Besides there was always the possibility that there were some, and he could name a few, that would not like the idea of her having something or someone that would mean more to her than the job. "I figured it must be a subconscious or unconscious tap into the source of her powers."

… Sacha took a puff on his cigarette. He had promised that he would go home but at this point he felt he was involved too much. He had hung around the diner after the Winchesters left and quizzed the demons himself. Like the Winchesters, he could see that they were scared. He had wondered what the hell his savior was involved with and sort of wished that he had pushed for more answers. In a way though he, was glad since he probably would run for the hills…

… "Sweetheart," Sacha replied letting his European accent come through, "I'm no one's bitch. What I find out, I keep, and I cash in for my gain." He turned to leave after squashing his dead cigarette. He had seen what he needed to see. He paused at the door to catch Sam's eye. "As fun as this has been, the whole spy game gets old but then again sometimes information is best told from someone who is trusted rather than a stranger."

… "Just exploring my freedom and the fact that catchphrase of the warrior princess coming back from the dead caught my interest," Sacha replied as he took another puff on his cigarette. He looked badass in his blazer jacket and jeans along with the dark glasses to keep the glare out. He may be able to tolerate the sun, but he wasn't like his dhampir friend who could run around in both the night and day. "You know the descriptions of your exploits don't do you justice _ch__é__ri_. The one trained by an Egyptian god and goddess and wielding a blade of power and rare beauty never before seen since the days of Arlen Kae."

… Angela turned to see Sacha leaning against the wall. He looked a little smug and nonchalant as well as bored while watching her. She raised her brow as she put away her cell phone. "Whiskey would be the drink of choice if I was inclined to be celebrating. I thought you were going home."

Sacha shrugged his shoulders, "I was. After all, the plantation still needs to be kept going."

… Amaterasu took her duties seriously. The people of Japan referred to her as the sun goddess and of the universe and they believed that their emperor was a direct descendant of her. She still thought that her greatest accomplishment was teaching weaving and raising silkworms along with the rice fields. Her greatest duty was to bring light to the world since when she went into hiding and that allowed the Ancients to have their way…

… The lady who was his creator and mother, the goddess Amaterasu told him that she was different. She called the human a warrior princess. He didn't understand what that meant but it was obvious that she was important to the lady…

… "I haven't been sleeping well because of nightmares… and I… see things."

Sam frowned slightly, "See things?"

"I hallucinate… it's Lucifer."

It was like a hit to the gut as Sam processed what she was telling him. "How long?"

"Since the dragons."

… "Aye," Christian replied, his cultured European accent making itself known. He reached into the pack that he was carrying. "Just making sure considering the last time." He pulled out something wrapped in cloth. "I am surprised that you asked for it."

"Past is bound to catch up with us sometime," she replied as she accepted it. "Have you spoken to Jibril?"

"I did after your guardian came with his message of the new meeting time. Nice job on the code, by the way." Christian couldn't help but grin at her. He sobered as he looked at Sam and Angela. "He said that things are tumultuous. His words, not mine."

… Sam took in the look she gave him and stared back. He meant what he said. Always when it came to her. He continued, "I know you believe in choice and believe me it means more to me than you'll ever know, but I agreed to it because I trust you. I trust you with my life."

… "And I'm fine for now," Sam insisted as he hugged her closer. "And we can't worry about it all the time. We got a job to do. You know… saving people."

… Aquarius looked at the Sandman. She narrowed her eyes as if to sense out if there was any pollution of his essence left. When she was satisfied, she replied, "There are forces older than these humans know at work." She turned to look out into the night. "Forces that even their champion and other half don't know or fully understand yet and there are those that would seek to destroy it, change it… affect the natural order."

The Sandman nodded in understanding. Natural order was the delicate balance of everything in existence. It had been mucked with a few times over. "I understand."

"I doubt it," Aquarius scoffed. "But at least that measure should help a little," she muttered, "The rest is up to them."

_Now_

_Six Years Ago_

The campfire was cheery despite the fact that the men surrounding it looked gloomy. A couple had blades out and stuck into the ground to allow them to rest against them. Others were lounging and looking bored by the whole thing. One was sitting cross legged and holding a box. It was rather plain on the outside, but the man holding it knew that it held something that could be rather dangerous if in the wrong hands.

It was rather an unconventional means of travel, but considering the piece being transported was big in the news. The museum was taking no chances with it and hired them to transport it to their facility. They offered the payment with no questions asked to them. It was understood that they were to use any and all means short of killing to keep the item safe until they deposited it at the museum. Hence, they were traveling using less conventional means.

The one holding the box adjusted his robes. He really had no idea why he had been chosen out of all his brothers to be the guardian. There were older and wiser brothers of their order that were suitable and yet the master said he was to be the one. He was qualified in the sense that he knew the spells that protected the box. He just didn't feel that he was capable of the duty he had been charged with.

It was uncomfortable sitting there and watching the guards go about their duties. It was disconcerting to see all the weapons around. Mostly they were blades. A few of them had guns and the bigger ones were disconcerting. Violence was not really a thing of his order and yet it was needed to keep something that could be dangerous out of the wrong hands. It was enough to cause him to be tense throughout the whole thing.

"Any stiffer and I can use you as a surf board."

The boy looked up from the box to see one of the guards come to plop right beside him. He shuffled in his seat a bit uncomfortably. He clutched the box in his hands tightly and looked back down. He replied, "I am being vigilant. You should too, Pearson." He looked up at the guard with a knowing look.

"I am vigilant," Pearson replied as he pulled out an apple and took a bite. He chewed and spoke at the same time, "I'm so vigilant I can tell you that Hans is pissing in the bushes. Raines is being his serious grumpy self and the rat pack are trying to stay awake on this boring detail." He looked at the boy with a grin. "So you have nothing to worry about Yoshi. You won't get those fancy robes dirty."

Yoshi, short for Yoshitomo, looked at Pearson with a narrow look. He lessened his grip on the box as he took calming breaths, "I am Buddhist. My order does not believe in violence. That violence is a result of human need and greed."

"Yeah, yeah," Pearson waved off, "And you guys are the only ones keeping whatever is out there from opening that box." He gestured at the box in Yoshi's lap.

There was a lot more to it than that, but Yoshi decided not to go into explanations. It wasn't worth it in his opinion. The guards got the basics and didn't want to be bothered by it. Pearson was no exception to the rule. Yoshi sighed as he straightened up slightly. "We all have our part in the world, a path. Choices we make…"

"Spare me, please?" Pearson looked at Yoshi with a grin. "I get it. I did my stint in world religions. It's why they selected me for the team." He sighed and sobered, looking around before adding in a low tone, "And the fact that you are carrying something that belonged to probably one of the greatest person's in history and is supposedly cursed or something like that."

Yoshi looked at Pearson with a wide eyed expression. "The guards aren't supposed to know…"

"Shh…" Pearson hissed at the monk while looking around. He shifted to relax some more while maintaining alertness. "I know that the guard isn't supposed to know. Prevent temptation and all that. Didn't count on the fact that I read."

Yoshi was quiet. This was most unusual. A guard that knew what they were transporting. It made him feel that there was more to what was in the box. He looked down at the box in his lap. He looked at the markings over it, specifically the crest. It was an ancient one. At least that was what he had been told, and it signified a power that was just as old and spoken of in stories. He didn't understand why a museum wanted it.

"Don't worry. I have a few ideas just in case…"

"Just in case?"

Pearson held up his hand for Yoshi to be quiet. His eyes were narrowed as he squatted and pulled out his handgun and checked it before putting it back in its holster. He picked up his other weapon and looked out into the darkness. It was then he heard it and pointed out, "That."

Yoshi looked around and noticed the other guards weren't there. It was way too quiet. It was the creepy quiet and he realized that they were in trouble. He moved slightly to get to his feet. He looked at Pearson with a wide eyed expression, "What do we do?"

"I fight. You run. Don't look back. Do not let it fall into the hands. Preferably I'd rather it be in the hands of its rightful owner." Pearson straightened but prepared to pounce. He held his weapon at the ready. "Go. Now!"

Yoshi turned to run. As soon as he did, something charged out of the night. He heard Pearson yell and leap forward. Yoshi did what he had been told. He ran into the night, the sounds of blades hitting flesh and blood splashing on the ground. The last thing he heard were a couple of gunshots. He swallowed back bile and continued. It must not fall into the wrong hands.

* * *

_Present_

The place smelled of sweat, smoke and cheap alcohol and hung heavy in the air. The shouts of jeers and men made up the cacophony as they waved fists with money in the air, some of it changing hands by the second. People were pushing forward, trying to get a good view and get their bets in. The only thing that kept them from breaking the circle they created was a waist high wooden wall. The crowd was especially wild tonight.

The swing was wild and came from the left. With a look of boredom, Angela swerved to avoid the hit and gave a resounding slap to the bare shoulder sailing past her. With an elegant step, she moved aside and held her hands up and clapped in a jeering fashion. The crowd roared at it, but she tuned them out as she kept her eye on the huge man before her.

He was a brawler type. The kind that were good in a fight when you needed brute strength, but planning and strategy was not in his repertoire. He had a set way of moving and she figured it out within two minutes of starting this fight. Now she was just toying with him, hoping he would wise up and maybe present a challenge.

"Come on now. You know that these brutes are a waste of your skills."

Angela sidestepped again bringing her to face the one thing she engaged in this pointless fight to begin with. She narrowed her eyes slightly as he stood to the side looking amused at the whole thing. She turned her attention to the brute as he growled his frustration at not being able to land a hit. Speaking would just make it worse and acknowledge the fact that she was still arguing with herself and consoled herself with the idea that it was Lucifer.

Lucifer gave a bored sigh as he watched the fight play out. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched her as she sidestepped like a matador with a bull. He said, "Ignoring me won't make it go away. A small part of you wants to remember the fun we had. The… threesome that we had."

Angela felt her spine stiffen as the memory came back. It was enough for the brute to land a punch. It hit across the jaw and had her on her hands and knees. The crowd was going nuts as they started moving money back and forth. The blow was enough to stun, but not knock her out. She was made of sterner stuff than that.

Looking up, she saw Lucifer grinning as he said, "Of course you were just humoring me. After all, you really didn't tell them everything about what you've done. Have you?"

Angela gritted her teeth and took a couple of deep breaths. She heard the brute shouting at her to get up and calling her weak. The crowd was jeering, some cheering and urging her to get up. She stared at the ground as she focused. Looking down, she saw the blood and lacerations on her hand, and they weren't from the fight. She could feel the pain of the knife driven into her hand.

Forcing herself to her feet, she took a deep breath and gave a sideways look at the brute. Her look still conveyed boredom. She turned and stood there, her posture clearly indicating that she wasn't impressed by him and said out loud, "I'm out. You are hardly impressive."

The crowd started booing as she moved to where the exit was. Others were groaning in disappointment. The brute, however, was pissed. He swore in his native language and sent a glob of spit in her direction where it hit on the back of her head. He then said, "Coward!"

Being born in the fifteenth century, Angela was well versed in the ways to convey insult. Her travels around the world expanded her knowledge. The one that was crude and pissed her off more than anything was spitting. She didn't care what she was called. Spitting she found to be the worst insult ever. That and combined with the fact that Lucifer was taunting her again and he wasn't leaving… she had enough.

To anyone looking closely, they would have seen the slight flicker of her eye. If they knew what it was, they would have realized that she wasn't an ordinary woman. If they knew her, like a certain pair of brothers, they would have laid their money down on her and backed away or just back away on principle. It all pointed to the same thing: the brute in the ring was going to be sorry for what he had done and what she was about to do.

Angela straightened up, but didn't face the brute. She was gritting her teeth to remind herself to be in control, when the truth was she wanted to go on a rampage. She did manage to lift a hand and, not looking at the brute, she gave him the finger and then made a gesture like he was dirt beneath her feet. That did the trick and for the brute, it was a good thing he couldn't see her face. Then he would have realized he was in trouble.

Angela usually was one to go for defense. A good defense allowed for a good offense. Sound logic and often proven true. She had been playing when she entered this fight. Now it was time to end it. She cocked her head slightly and heard the hiss of the air as the fist came flying towards her head. She turned and lifted her hands to grab the offending arm and pull the brute towards her to face her, making him stumble but not go down.

She was ready for the punch and blocked. She countered with well-placed strikes to dislocate the jaw, crack and bruise his ribs as well as injure the knee. That didn't stop the brute since he staggered to his feet and prepared to charge. She eyed him and delivered a spinning back kick that sent the guy flying into the door of the ring. The force was enough to knock it open and he flew through it where he landed on a few of the spectators.

Angela stared as she panted. It had become deathly quiet as everyone stared at her. They hadn't expected it and she hadn't anticipated doing that. The brute spoiled her fun and so she had to pull out the big guns. She looked at the crowd with a narrowed look as she panted. It was automatic for her to be whimsical in her speech and she said, "He had disgusting spit."

It stunned the crowd even more as she walked out of the ring towards the makeshift bar. She reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle of cheap whiskey. It was better than nothing as she twisted the cap off, tossed it aside and took a long pull of it. She walked towards the door and out into the cool air, pausing just long enough to grab her money. She didn't care about it, but since money was always useful, she took it.

She walked out into the parking lot and took another swig of whiskey. There weren't a whole lot of cars, but then again, this place wasn't exactly legit. The only source of lighting was a couple of lampposts. Her kind of thing. She took another pull of whiskey and she turned to look around. She didn't see the lamppost flickering, but she could hear the slight flapping in the air. Sighing in a bored manner, she said, "I didn't call for you, Cas."

Castiel stood where he had landed. His face was expressionless but his heart, if it could be called that, was pained. He felt guilt and responsibility for leaving her alone for so long. Part of him hoped that the bond she formed with Sam would help, but it seemed that she had resorted to extreme measures. His conversation with Morpheus was vague, but insightful. He watched as she drank from the whiskey bottle while eyeing him with what could be called a drunken expression, even though that was a near impossibility. He replied, "You didn't have to."

Angela made a face and looked away and took another swig of the whiskey. She made a face and turned back towards Castiel. She lifted the bottle, "This is not the best, but it helps."

"You're need to numb pain with alcohol… it's destructive."

"Yeah try that on Dean. He's worse." Angela gestured at Castiel while taking another gulp of whiskey. She gave a snort, "And he thinks I don't know. Fucking hard to hide things from me. Fucking senses. And you, shut up." She pointed to the side.

Castiel watched her movements as she paced and talked to someone that wasn't there. He asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Myself," Angela replied. She paused and gave a slight nod as she corrected, "Actually it's myself in the guise of Lucifer. Well, he says that is not true." She turned to look at Castiel and held her arms out, "So, it looks like I'm just heading off the deep edge, especially after what I did a couple weeks ago."

Castiel debated on whether or not to say anything. Then again, it was better to come out in front as the human expression went. As much as he was busy with his situation, he knew that he needed to see to his charge. She was in pain even though she wasn't projecting it. He replied somberly, "I heard. Morpheus is grateful you saved his realm and his sister."

Angela made an impolite snort that sounded elegant despite the crudeness, "Snow job and a way to keep me under his thumb. Like every other fucking being that claims to care about the natural order, Fucking angels included."

Castiel tried not to flinch at the swearing. "He said that without your foresight, the realms would have merged. The Apocalypse would have been a distant memory."

"More of the same, Cas," she replied in a defeated tone. She looked at him with a sad look. "If it's not the destiny shit, it is something else. Though I guess being killed by your dreams is worse than being a casualty of the devil." She thought about it for a moment and then added, "Nope. Fighting dreams is a lot better than being tortured in hell."

"The memories of hell are too much for you," Castiel asserted. "It is driving you mad."

"It's PTSD, Cas," Angela shot in an exasperated tone. "It's not insanity."

"But people might think you're insane."

"Just arguing with myself over the merits of making a bargain," Angela retorted. She snorted as she added, "Not mention the arguments over regrets. Now those will get you to lose sleep." She pointed to emphasize before taking another drink.

Castiel watched her, feeling pain at her pain. She was hanging on, but it was a losing battle. Perhaps there was something…

"Hey, bitch!"

Angela was taking a drink when she heard the insult. She turned along with Castiel to see the guy that was burly brute's friend. She straightened up and eyed the guy. She wasn't drunk. It was way too hard to get her drunk, unless you gave her soda. Weird quirk of the genetics. She answered like it was a social gathering, "Oh. If it isn't the brute's friend. You don't look better than him."

The guy stormed up in fury, "You broke my friend's jaw."

"Fair fight."

The guy didn't like that answer and snarled at the nonchalant manner she was drinking from the whiskey bottle. With a swipe, he knocked it away. He pointed in her face, "You're going to pay for that."

Angela eyed the guy. Her demeanor was sober as she replied, "You don't want to be doing that."

"No. I think I want to."

It wasn't much of a fight. Angela merely caught him by his neck and lifted him so his feet dangled in the air. She could have broken his neck or choked him to death. Instead, she stared at him in the eye and said, "You are drunk. Go home and remember that I spared your life. Not everyone is so kind." She flared her eyes for good measure before throwing him hard where he crashed into the trashcans.

Castiel watched the whole thing, not impressed and voiced it when she joined him, "Hardly becoming of you."

"I was kind. Believe me." Angela started walking. It wasn't far to Bobby's place but…

"Angela de Medici," a voice called out forcing her to stop. She turned to see a man dressed in a suit as if he appeared out of nowhere. She stood with Castiel as he approached with a few others saying, "We have a job for you."

* * *

**A/N:** Here we are with a new episode of Chronicles. It looks like things are worse for Angie with the memories of hell. And to top it off someone has a job for her. Stay tuned for next time on Sakura...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam woke up feeling that something was off. He looked around to find that he was alone again and sighed. He tried not to panic since more than likely she had a nightmare and rather than wake him and tell him about it, she let him sleep and went to find something to do. One time he found her translating the book again for Bobby. Another was fixing the fuses. Working on the Impala was another… it was always something and her way to hide what was bothering her.

Sam had stressed that she could talk to him about it even if it was a memory of hell. She was reluctant to because she knew the risks. She knew what Death did to him after she browbeat it out of Dean. She was disinclined to do anything that could hurt him. He was glad that she could be firm, but she had to be firm along with Dean on this and she wasn't budging. It was frustrating and it pissed him off because she was suffering, and he felt powerless to help.

It wasn't all bad. She did manage to tell him a few things. Mostly when she was seeing Lucifer and what he was doing. He sort of bought that she was talking to herself in the guise of Lucifer when she debated over a hard decision. He didn't have heart to tell her that he thought she was deluding herself to make it easier on herself. He learned the hard way that small reliefs often where what stood between you and despair.

Sighing and thinking about what to do when he found her, he ambled down the stairs, pausing to look for her. He got to the bottom and went towards Bobby's study only to find it empty. The kitchen was next, and again nothing. The only two other places where she would be. One, he didn't like going into since it was literally walking into a war zone, but he was willing to brave it, and the other, it was one he was hoping she would be at.

He went out to find Dean working on the Impala. He raised his brow since Dean was rarely one to get up early. He liked to sleep and took advantage of it when the nightmares didn't grab a hold. Yet, Dean was clearly awake and doing some maintenance on the car. Sam ventured, "You're up early."

"Something wrong with the belt," Dean replied as he picked up the tool he needed and went back under the hood. "Decided to take care of it before it becomes a problem."

Sam nodded at that. They spent most of their time in the car and it needed to be kept running. He tried to think of a way to go around it, but in the end decided that it was better to take the bull by the horns. He asked, "Angie come by?"

"No. Thought she was inside. Heard some noise in the basement."

Sam stared pointedly at his brother and said, "Dean… she doesn't go into the basement. Hasn't since my soul got put back."

Dean paused in what he was doing. There was truth to that. At least he had never seen her go down there. He then said, "Maybe out in her training area. You know she does that stealthy sexy slinking thing."

"She's not there. And she's not in Bobby's study."

Dean looked out from under the hood and took in Sam's expression. He felt for Sam since he was worried too, but he also wanted to throttle Angela for hiding how she was feeling. He don't blame her on that since she agreed with him and was adamant about not ever talking about anything that would chink Sam's wall. He didn't sign up though for her to get all the pain and suffering and not help at all. Sam was trying to be strong but it was wear and tear on him. Sometimes he wondered if this was what it was like when they separated and left her caught in the middle.

It sounded stupid in his head, but someone had to say it as he offered, "Maybe she went to town. Supply run?" Dean winced at the tone his voice took. It was hardly convincing.

"I thought that, but…" Sam looked out in the distance and stared.

Dean waited, but it was clear that Sam spaced out on him. It wasn't the first time that happened and he got the feeling that it wasn't going to be the last. He waited as Sam seemed to look for something that wasn't there. When Sam was finished, he asked, "She okay?"

Sam shook his head. "Don't know. Pissed I think." He frowned as he looked at his brother, "But I think that's me." At the look he was getting from Dean, he explained, "That I feel… helpless."

Dean knew that feeling all too well. His little brother and his favorite girl may be bonded on a romantic level, but they were bonded on a sibling level. The times he confided in her as a concerned brother… "I get it, man," he replied, "Girl is stubborn. But that's one of the reasons why you like her."

Sam nodded at that. He straightened and took in a breath. "I know. I know she can take care of herself but… that job with Morpheus. I think it made it worse." He looked at Dean with a concerned look to illustrate the seriousness.

"It would mess anyone up for a time. Worse nightmares." Dean paused to wipe his hands. He shook his head at the memory of it all. Things he kept buried were brought to the surface, forced even. Then what he saw… He glanced at Sam, wondering if he should mention his thoughts especially what he saw.

Deciding that it was better to get it out, he opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by someone saying, "Hello?"

It was enough to have both brother turn towards the source. Their eyes lighted on a man that looked like a pushover. Slight build, in a suit and wore glasses with a mustache. The brothers eyed each other warily and Dean took a step forward with a raised brow, "Yeah?"

The man with the glasses looked at them and broke into a smile and said, "Oh good. Both of you." He stood there and appraised them before realizing that they were staring at him. "I'm sorry. Barnabas is the name." He held out his hand.

Dean looked at the guy and then at Sam, wondering if they were walking into a world of weird again. He looked at the proffered hand, not sure of what to make of it. Seeing that there was nothing suspicious except that their visitor was better suited for an office or a library, he took the hand and felt it grasped in a powerful grip and shaken heartily. "Dean," he offered and then gestured at his brother, "Sam."

"Oh I know," Barnabas replied, not at all put out by the greasy paw that shook his hand. He merely pulled out a handkerchief and started cleaning his hand off. "I know about both of you."

It made warning bells ring and Dean assumed his protective stance, knowing Sam was tense and ready to fight if necessary. He replied, "That right?"

"Oh yes," Barnabas replied as he tucked his handkerchief back in his pocket. "Dean Winchester, eldest of John Winchester, GED, well known hunter and purported to have traded his soul for his brother's life." His eyes lighted on Sam, "Sam Winchester, youngest son of John Winchester, chosen by Azazel himself to be the vessel of Lucifer and he set the devil free…"

"Hey," Dean interrupted.

Barnabas looked at Dean with a raised brow. He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "And the one to seal the devil back in his cage… along with someone who should have remained topside."

Sam narrowed his eyes at that. He was not going to get into that. He knew the reason why she went into hell and didn't berate her for that. While serious and made him feel guilty for that, he was touched that she felt him worthy of that attention, when it was clear that he was not deserving of that. He asked in a firm tone, "What do you want?" He held his hand out to still his brother since Dean was ready to pounce on the guy, but Sam got the sense that if he did that, it would be more than he expected.

Barnabas looked at the Winchesters and noted the expressions. He picked his glasses off his face and began wiping them. "I'm glad you asked that, Sam," he replied. He finished what he was doing, and he put his glasses back on and continued, "My employer has a job and only requested you." He peered at them and held up his hand, "And he's not taking no for an answer."

Before Sam or Dean could say or do anything Barnabas gave a snap of his fingers. Instead of being at the salvage yard, they were in some room that looked like a study or a library. It spoke of money with all the artefacts on display. It had Dean feel like he was a dirty urchin since he was still covered with grease and he refused to touch anything though sorely tempted. It was overshadowed by the fact that he was in a strange place with no explanation and his hunter instincts were on high alert with suspicion.

Sam was in the same mindset. While the place looked nice, he was highly suspicious of what just happened and where they were at. He looked around looking for anything that would give a hint of what was going on. He glanced over at his brother, who was doing the same thing as well as eyeing something that looked like a weapon. He hissed, "Dean," and gave a look.

Dean made a face at his brother and hissed back, "What? We need it more than whoever that weirdo ass does."

"You don't if it's… you know."

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam. Though he had to admit that his brother was right in that respect. He didn't know if it was booby trapped or anything like that. He just didn't like that he didn't have anything that could defend him and his brother from whatever could attack them. He kept his hands to himself and asked, "Any idea where we're at?"

"Guess is as good as mine," Sam replied as he studied the room, looking for something that might give a hint.

"Yeah well, first thing is I want to punch that ass hat that brought us here."

Sam made a slight face, but didn't answer. He was hoping that they weren't alone; that Barnabas did the same thing to Angela. At least she might be able to help them figure out what was wrong. It did occur to him that maybe she might know Barnabas or what he was. The guy appeared human, but then again, most other beings could pull that off. He looked at the shelves at the book titles. Some were in an obscure language that he couldn't make out, but there was no mistaken that they were occult. It was sorely tempting to pick one up and look at it, intellectual curiosity being the driving force, but he resisted, following his own advice.

Both brothers looked around, not sure of what to do. Instinct was to fight, but when in a room full of things that could possibly kill you, it was better to not touch, or if you have to, with care. As it stood, they were stuck, but not helpless. At least not until…

"What the hell you two idjits do this time?"

Both brothers turned to see a familiar sight and he looked ready to lay in a new one. Dean reacted as usual, "Hey, we didn't do anything. Some guy in a monkey suit just…"

"Zapped ya here?" Bobby gave a gimlet look at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean sputtered back.

Sam sighed, knowing that it could get worse if he let it. Bobby could hold his own when it came to an argument. Right now, they needed to not fight and figure out what was going on. He stepped forward and said, "Bobby, we didn't do anything. I was looking for Angie and Dean was working on the car…"

"That asshole better not have touched my baby," Dean groused more to relieve his feelings.

Sam rolled his eyes and continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "This guy Barnabas shows up and…" He made a gesture with his hands. "We're here… wherever here is."

Before anyone could respond, a door opened, forcing all three men to turn around. Standing in the doorway was an elder gentleman dressed in an expensive suit. He was standing straight, something out of a painting or something like it. He took in the three of them and said, as if they had come for tea, "Ah, all three. Good." He gestured at the sofa and a chair, "Please sit. I hope Barnabas didn't alarm you too much."

All three men looked at the newcomer with a wary eye as he came in. They stared at the gentleman until something crashed into the room through the window. It was a person or something and it launched itself at the gentleman. With a weary sigh, the gentleman walked over to a stand and grabbed a blade and ran it through his attacker. It landed on the ground with a thud and he finished it off by taking off its head in a smooth cut. He looked at the body and sighed, "Not again. Barnabas will have a hard time getting that out of the carpet."

The gentleman than looked up at the three men. All three of them tensed. It was Dean that made the first move and headed towards the couch that had been offered as two manservants came in to drag out the body. Dean eyed Sam and Bobby as he sat, and they followed suit. The gentleman smiled politely, "Good, now perhaps we can get down to business."

* * *

"You know this is crazy, right?"

Sam looked away from the window he had been staring at towards his brother. He was in the same mindset. Everything that had been happening so far was in the realm of crazy. Insanity was more like it. He replied, "No argument there."

Dean made a slight face as he turned to examine the room that they had been given. It was a step up from their usual motel rooms, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't really get comfortable knowing that he, Sam and Bobby had been not really asked to do a job, but ordered to, and from a Centurion dick no less.

The gentleman only gave his name as Conrad and that he was with the Centurion, with the Acquisition Division. He was tasked with obtaining an object of power, but he had trouble of getting it. He said it in a manner that told all three of them that they had been chosen and the guy wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Dean thought it silly to be going all that trouble for a gauntlet but having lived with Angela for the past five years and everything he had seen, he knew that if someone said it was trouble, it usually was. It did have him baffled as to why Conrad wanted him and Sam rather than Angela. She was the one that knew more about those things. Yet he didn't forget that she claimed she ran out of minutes with them and he personally didn't want anything to do with them after that trial shit.

Apparently, this gauntlet was supposedly a powerful weapon and that it was dangerous. It had been lost when it was traveling to a museum and has been missing for five years. It sounded like something out of a serial novel or those B movie adventures the more Conrad went into detail about it. In the end, the man pointed at the Winchesters and Bobby and said that he wanted them to pick up the trail. It had irked Dean that he said it with the assumption that they would actually do it.

It was Sam who voiced the question everyone had been wanting to ask, "Why us? Why not Angie?"

Dean didn't know whether or not to feel insulted by the reply and he was certain that Sam was pissed, but his brother ended up presenting his usual Zen front. He figured that it was Sam trying to hold in his temper when Conrad said, "She… is not qualified for the task," and with such disdain.

It was nothing new that there were people out there that didn't like her. She admitted to that herself. It just rubbed the wrong way and Dean would have loved to have punched the guy. Especially when he added that half breeds were not worthy of touching such an object. That had Bobby get up in arms, "Now wait just a darn minute. Angie is more worthy than any of you idjits."

It would have escalated but something in Conrad's manner suggested that it wasn't a good idea and that it would spell trouble. Sam managed to calm Bobby down and they agreed to pick up the trail. They would leave for somewhere in West Virginia or Ohio or some place like that. It was in the woods, which had Dean wondering why the hell they were traveling through there in the first place.

So now they were 'guests' of Conrad and it made Dean feel like a trapped animal since he felt like he couldn't go anywhere. He looked at his brother and it looked like Sam was taking it worse. He decided to stop griping about the job, which Conrad said they would be paid for, and tried to be reassuring, "Hey, you know we know Angie's better than what they say."

Sam had gone back to looking out the window. He wasn't looking out at the grounds but more at the horizon. He was thinking about what they had gotten themselves into but more concerned at where Angela was. He figured she was going to freak out or something when she got back to Bobby's place and found them missing. Yet, he wasn't getting that. He had figured out that they could pick up each other's feelings and emotions. But it was troublesome that it seemed to flick on and off.

He was musing on his thoughts when he heard his brother speaking. He turned and replied, "I know. The Centurion is full of dicks."

"Got that right," Dean agreed. He cleared his throat and asked, "Angie call or anything?"

Before Sam could speak, Dean's phone rang. Dean looked at his brother and raised a hand in warning, "Don't even."

"Not saying anything," Sam replied with a slight grin. It was always funny when Angela seemed to cue in right when they were taking about her.

Dean raised his brow at Sam as he fished out his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he frowned and answered, putting it on speaker, "Kess, you're on speaker. What's up?"

_You have the most peculiar phrases for a human._

Sam tried not to laugh. It was always a source of amusement when Dean tried to use common human expressions with Kesset only to have the Avian look at him puzzled or he was insane. He could almost see the look on the Avian's face as he spoke over the phone. He could feel his lip twitch as he watched his brother roll his eyes.

"Kess, what's the 411?" Dean tried again, but knew the Avian would get that one. He should since he painstakingly taught him the nuances behind that one. He looked at Sam and saw the shit eating grin that threatened and muttered, "Shut up, Sam."

_Is the princess with you?_

It became a sobering moment as the brothers shared a meaningful look. Dean kept his eye on Sam, since he entertained the idea his brother might turn into the bigger bitch than usual. "No, she's not. Why, Kess?"

_I am at the elder Bobby's house and the hunter dogs are in distress. The tracker is whining and the harridan is growling like someone, as the phrase goes, killed her puppy. There is no one else._

Dean watched as Sam's jaw opened slightly and closed to form a thin line on his lips. That was a good sign since it wasn't like he was going to break a guy's arm or something. He ventured, "Kess, did you, I don't know try that hook up thing?"

It was a poor choice of words since Sam gave a sharp look in Dean's direction. Dean rolled his eyes and waved at Sam to indicate he should calm down. He didn't mean anything by it. He turned his attention to the phone, as if that would make Kesset answer.

_That was the first thing. It's turned off._

Dean rolled his eyes, "Turned off. You know that one but… Never mind." He turned to pace a little.

_I can't reach the celestial either._

It was the sort of thing to get into panic mode about. Angela not being in contact was one thing. When she and Castiel both went dark, it was worrisome. Of course, there was the possibility that it was nothing that was life and death and they were just hanging out. It was laughable, but it wasn't too far a stretch since Angela knew Castiel for a number of years. Yet it always seemed best to err on the side of caution. Sam swallowed and calmly asked, "Do you have any idea why you can't talk to Cas?"

_Number of reasons. But it's not what you are thinking. No distress or death. You should know that too, Sam._

Dean glanced at his brother before looking at the phone, "If not that, then what?"

_Quite simple. It is turned off. Perhaps the princess needed help with something and wanted the celestial to help._

"Just what we were thinking," Dean replied, not helping the sarcasm that slipped through. He knew the Avian wasn't going to pick up on it anyway.

_No need to sound snickety._

Sam couldn't help but snort. He looked at his brother, "He got you with that one."

_It is nice to hear you laugh, Sam. You should do it more often. The princess is happy when you do it._

"Thanks, Kess," Sam replied. He felt a little better now even though he was still worried about Angela. He took over the conversation, "Okay, but you would be able to tell if she was in serious trouble?"

_It would have to be extreme. Certain things cannot transcend the bonds made between guardian and charge… or by mated pairs._

_The princess had proven an adept warrior. She led the party to find my father and fought against the assassins who tried to kill him. The celestial is more likely with her. He had expressed concern._

"Concern about what?" Dean had picked up on the last part. "Kess?"

_Just concerns about decisions made recently. It has been some time since the princess has made a choice as in the day as a general. More likely it is thinking ahead since the Mother of all Monsters is on the loose and there was a change in the stars recently. Almost like there was unity and completeness…_

Sam swallowed and schooled his features. He shifted to rub near his lower back hiding the motion from Dean. There were a few things that he didn't mention, and Angela didn't mention about the plan to free Morpheus' realm. He knew Angela agonized over it and she really disliked keeping it from him, but she had explained it to him and what could happen if word got out about what she had done. He had never seen her so scared before. Yes, she was scared of losing him and Dean, but it was usually to something like the Apocalypse they averted, but even then, she was calm about it. This was completely different. The price paid was already done.

Trying to divert the conversation, Sam pressed, "Kess, maybe you can help us out. We caught a job." He glanced at Dean to not go off the deep end with his choice of words. "You know the Centurion?"

_The ancient order originally consisted of one hundred of the best warriors that followed the six led by one. Now… they are dicks._

Dean grinned, "I really like this kid." He looked back at the phone and asked, "So Kess… what do know about the Gauntlet of Chalikar?"

_Only that it's supposed to be pure myth. No trace ever found._

Dean and Sam shared a look at the possibility that they might be on a wild goose chase. Kesset had no reason to lie and he didn't in the first place. Dean asked, "What do you mean no trace?"

_As I said, a myth. The gauntlet was tied to the chalikar and could only be wielded by the one that knows the chalikar as if it were of their body. But it is only a story. No evidence has been shown that it exists._

Dean resisted rolling his eyes, but kept his cool as he replied, "Well, we met someone who says it does. Me, Sam and Bobby could use your help."

_I will assist._

* * *

**A/N:** Sam and Dean are trying to figure out where Angie is and end up getting snapped somewhere and given a job that involves nothing but a story. Stay tuned for next time on Sakura...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Who'd have thought that we would be working together again?"

Angela snorted as she walked past the one person that she would love to beat up and maim and had tried during multiple escape attempts. She stepped forward and looked at the landscape, scanning it, remembering how it looked the last time she was there. She replied, "Never thought of it. Like I want to work with your ass, Sach."

Sacha narrowed his eyes as he puffed a bit on his cigarette. He looked at her and glanced at her companion. He replied, "You know you love me, Angelique."

"No, I hate you," Angela replied with the old retort. Her lip curled in a smirk. "And you know why."

Sacha pouted, but didn't mean it. He took another puff on his cigarette before putting it out and tossing it aside. He adjusted the straps of his pack and eyed his other companions. Angela was wearing a lighter pack and the other one had nothing but a trench coat. He shook his head.

Angela grinned since she could practically hear Sacha pouting. There were no hard feelings. That had been taken care of when they left the compound two or so years ago. They weren't exactly friends, but they respected each other. And he was the one she could depend on for this since she didn't expect the uninvited guest to her pity party.

Castiel had been about ready to talk to her about the fact that she was still seeing Lucifer and laboring over her decisions of the last few weeks when an older man approached them. He was Asian and surprisingly fit. He proved it when Castiel stepped in to protect her since she was, as she put it shitfaced, even though she wasn't drunk.

His name was Takeshi, one of the guards of the Imperial Palace. He was the fourth son of Hayate. It didn't mean much to Angela when she heard it and eyed him with a disbelieving expression and told him that he could skip ceremony. She didn't care at the time if she was rude or not. She just wanted to drink in peace to dull her mind enough and maybe get some sleep that was Lucifer free. He never was around when she had alcohol running in her veins.

Takeshi had come with a message. The message was that Chalikar was being sought again. It had Angela feel sober completely even though she was. She tried to play it off and be nonchalant about it. It was just one more thing people tried to use to get her to do whatever they wanted or pull the destiny crap. It was annoying and exhausting and she turned to walk away.

It was only when the man mentioned a name, did she pause. She turned to eye him with a narrowed expression. The name had her attention. The grunt and the nod only confirmed it. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she really couldn't. Another thing she couldn't ignore.

So they were trekking through the forest, heading to the one place where what she had to find was. She refused to go alone. Takeshi agreed to it stating she could only take one other along with the celestial that was with her. She would have liked to have taken Sam with her, but knowing Dean, and with the way things were lately… There was one other that came to mind that wasn't obligated to family in the sense she was thinking.

Sacha happened to be in the area where they needed to trek. He had finished hunting down a rogue vampire when he took her call and readily agreed to come. It wasn't exactly like going for a hike. It was more of an expedition, like the ones she had been on when visiting the subcontinent. It was the only way to get where they needed to go and probably the one thing that would buy them the time to get to where they needed to go.

"There are less painful ways of doing this," Takeshi said as he fell in step with her. His arms were folded across his chest and looked like he was going for a stroll.

Angela harrumphed as she kept up her pace. "You of all people should know that the true mettle of people is tested through trial and tribulation." She glanced at the man.

"Or you are just sobering up."

Angela chortled at that, "I don't get drunk. If anything whiskey numbs the pain."

"Or proving worth for Chalikar."

Angela paused. She didn't turn to look at Takeshi. Her fists clenched tightly, trying not to unleash her temper. She stared straight ahead to look at the forest before them.

"You know… he's got a point," Lucifer pointed out from where he was lounging on a boulder. He smirked at her when she wasn't paying attention to him, but he knew she could hear him. "The name he gave means nothing to you and yet you decide to help. It's not out of the goodness of your heart. You and I both know that."

Angela ignored Lucifer and started forward, leading the way. She wanted to retort since he was pestering her about her motives. If she did, it would reveal the truth that she was denying to herself on some level. So she clenched her fists and trudged onward, determined not to let Lucifer force her into doing something she regretted.

"You don't have to do this."

Angela glanced at the speaker and was surprised that Castiel had caught up to her. She studied him before turning away and replying, "Actually… I do, Cas. I have to do this."

"It hardly seems fair to put such a burden on you. Not with current issues."

Angela had to hand it to Castiel's ability to be circumspect. At least when it came to her. While clueless on most things, he was astute. The other part of that was that they shared a special bond. He was her guardian angel, but it was more than that. He was a friend. She couldn't help but smile gently, "You really have learned a few things, didn't you? Thanks."

Castiel nodded, "Despite my work, I still care for you."

Angela felt her lip twitch. Castiel's attempts at human nuances always amused her, but relayed his sincerity. Even before now, he had been a bit of a rebel. She would admit she was the chief cause of it since he was like he was with Dean when they first met and proudly too. Even when he was away doing whatever orders he had been given, he always checked in on her and the affection for one another was like that of siblings. It had been easy to slip back into it when the angel came around frequently when the train to the Apocalypse started.

In a teasing mood, she replied, "And that was after decades of me being the rudest thing in creation. No respect for anything divine." She grinned as she finished.

"Indeed, but always caring about Father's creation, humanity." Castiel shifted to look at her. He studied her, noting the changes that happened since entering back into her life. Kesset had been right to voice his concerns about the distress she was exhibiting. Not overly huge like when Kesset had been injured; it was subtle but still felt. It had the angel worried. He added, "And it should be extended to yourself."

Angela hummed at that, "Sam says the same thing."

"And you have an inclination to do the minimum."

Angela gave a side look and rolled her eyes slightly. "Only because he is one of few that thinks I am worth something." Looking down, she shook her head, "But not enough to make it even out. It will never be enough."

"Then why do you persist?"

Angela paused and turned towards the angel. "Because… I foolishly hold onto hope." She narrowed her eyes when she saw Lucifer laughing at her behind Castiel.

Castiel didn't miss it and shifted to look behind him. Finding nothing, he turned back and replied, "It isn't foolish. You are not foolish."

"I am when it comes to people. People I've loved." Angela gave a sad smile. She almost chuckled at the expression on Castiel's face. "Love as in love of humanity, Cas. Sam is my first and only in that other sense and…" Sighing she looked away. Her voice came out in a soft whisper, "If push came to shove… humanity would take precedence over him."

"I know." Castiel had barely heard what she said, but knew she hated that part of her. She would make that decision if she had to. She wouldn't want it, but she would and he suspected that Sam understood that more than people gave him credit for. "But the difference between you and any one of my brothers is that you care. You would do what you have to do to try and not make it come to that. It is why you are loved in return."

"If only it were so, Cas," she replied softly and sadly. "But my record speaks for itself." She paused to swallow the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the fact that Lucifer was smirking at her. He had been pestering her about this since it began and not always with words. Looking at her angel, she continued, "It's why I am doing this. If only to keep what had been kept away for its own sake from those that want to…" She shrugged, knowing that the angel would know what she meant.

Castiel nodded in understanding. No words were needed. He looked straight ahead and followed her. It was one of the few instances where he would tolerate traveling like a human. What prompted him to accept going with her was his concern about her general wellbeing. He did offer taking them to where they needed to go, but once she explained, he understood why things were the way they were. He would do what he could and look after her.

It was relatively quiet as they continued walking through the forest path. It had Castiel uneasy since there were plenty of opportunities for them to be attacked. He could tell that the vampire that had been chosen to accompany them was getting bored and it was showing when he asked, "Do you know where we are going, Angelique?"

"It's been awhile," Angela replied in an offhand manner. "Hard to work without a map."

Castiel watched as Sacha narrow his eyes and reply, "What do you mean by that?"

"What I said." Angela gave an absentminded wave like she was bored.

"So, you don't have a map?"

"Maybe Takeshi does."

"Do not bring me into this."

Sacha was looking annoyed and well aware that he was falling for the baiting. It was more along the lines of what they used to do when she spent that month on the road and away from her human. It was a sign that she was being normal with that teasing. So, he couldn't help it, "Then how are we gonna get there?"

Angela sighed and walked forward. "Relax. I'm the map." She gestured to her temple, "All up here… along with other things."

"Comforting, mon cher," Sacha retorted as he adjusted his pack. He was aware that this was not the typical mission and there was a reason she wasn't with her two humans, the main reason being about protecting them. He took a couple of steps to stay close to Takeshi. He didn't quite trust the man and sensed that there was more to him than meets the eye.

There was little bickering since Angela had a low tolerance for it and never failed to show it with the look if Sacha's joking got out of hand. Castiel could sense a sort of anxiety start to build up and once or twice heard Angela mutter to herself for something to go away. It had him puzzled and he contrived to move so he was by her and allowed for him to ask in a soft and gravelly tone, "Who are you talking to?"

Angela didn't flinch, but sighed. It was bound to come out sooner or later. Sam was well aware and Dean had some idea, but both didn't really know the extent of it. She muttered, "Lucifer. I've been seeing things since hell."

That was a long time to Castiel and he was aware of annoyance and anger that she kept that from him. He controlled it and asked, "How bad?"

"Enough that he only goes away for a short time when I tell him to and then comes back. It's also my conscious or darker half manifesting like him. I've argued a couple of times." Angela cleared her throat as she checked their surroundings. They were almost to the point where everything will be revealed. It kind of made her want to snort.

"And you think it wise to be doing this?"

"Yes." Angela didn't look at the angel, but looked ahead. She stopped and stared at the scenery before them. "Get ready for it."

Castiel wasn't satisfied with the conversation and didn't like the change of conversation, but he knew her well enough that she explained things on her own time. "What are you talking about?"

"We're about to be shown the way," Angela replied with a gesture.

Almost as if it were in sync, the sun shone just right on the lake before them only to reveal that it was actually a doorway to a mountain valley village. It brought back fond memories of Onigen even though that was a swamp village. Above the valley was a temple built as if it were a part of the mountain. It looked like something time forgot about.

"Velikolepnyy. Magnifique," Sacha commented as he joined them with Takeshi.

Angela was focused on the small group of warrior monks and one or two warriors advancing towards them. She sighed tiredly, "Here we go again."

"Shifa', you are to come with us."

* * *

"Kneel before the sun goddess!"

Angela looked at the warrior that demanded her to kneel. He was pointing at the ground like a parent in the process of trying to find out which kid made the mess on the floor and he was glaring at her. The monks were and the older warrior were looking on, probably holding their breaths. It wasn't the first time reputation preceded her arrival. She raised her brow much like a drunk would and thought about what to say without sounding overly rude.

"Yoshinobu, you should know that there is only one being that bows to no one," a voice sounded.

Angela ignored the warrior scolding her and turned in the direction of the voice. She knew it was a goddess; they always had that certain feeling about them. The bonus was that she lived within a pantheon for some time and knew subtle differences. She was not familiar with all the pantheons but the appearance of this one told her that it was Japanese.

Yoshinobu kneeled, "But my lady…"

Amaterasu hadn't seen Angela since the time she was lost in the Bitteroot Mountains and her beloved yeti helped. She had reports from Isis and knew a few things from a few other goddesses. She had to see for herself the earthbound angel, the protector of humanity after the ordeal in hell. Of course, the issue that Angela was summoned for was important, but the person was just as important as the object.

Stepping forward, she waved off Yoshinobu, "Surely you don't recognize the beloved of Shiva?"

The words had the effect that was intended. The room went quiet except for the collective gasp from the monks and a few nuns that had been watching everything. Angela glanced at everyone and watched the sudden change in demeanor and the bowing of heads. Sighing, she looked at the goddess, "Seriously? You had to mention that?"

Amaterasu smiled in amusement as she replied, "Would you rather I address you by your proper title? The one bestowed to you by the warrior royalty?"

The sounds that followed would have been comical since they were accompanied by expressions. Angela eyed the goddess as she tried not to explode with temper. She knew the goddess was being respectful because of her status but she was also reminding her that she couldn't escape it no matter what. Knowing that an answer was expected, she shook her head and lifted it, displaying her privilege of looking the goddess in the eye, "You may address me as you wish, Amaterasu."

The gasp at her familiarity with the goddess frayed her temper and she turned to the crowd and actually shouted, "Will you stop that?! I'm nothing special!"

"That is where you are wrong, Shifa'," Amaterasu replied, amused that the great Shifa' was actually losing her temper. She didn't blame her though. "You of all people should know that every single being on earth is special."

Angela shot the goddess a glare. No doubt their audience was baffled by the conversation and the fact that she was so liberal in her demeanor. "I know that." Sighing in an exasperated tone, she faced the goddess and asked, "So are you going to tell me why I have to take on this particular job?"

"Not now. First we must have tea." Amaterasu waved her hand in a nonchalant manner. "Please come. You're companions could wait here. I'm sure there are things for them to be amused."

Angela knew better than to linger. She followed behind the goddess and asked in an almost petulant tone, "This is the formal tea ceremony?"

"You always were so perceptive."

Castiel and Sacha remained behind since it was clear that they wouldn't be allowed to where Angela and Amaterasu were going. Castiel just stared at the door they went through while Sacha tried to make sense of everything and commented, "I always knew Angelique was well known. Just didn't know how much."

"She prefers it like that." Castiel looked around to assess for any threats. He kept an eye on the door that his charge went through. He didn't sense anything malicious in this place, but there were a lot of secrets. "Anonymity allows her to do what she does best. Helping those that can't."

"I get that, but you'd think that she'd use it. It opens doors," Sacha pointed out. He looked out one of the windows of the temple. He then muttered, "Would have probably made a difference where she was at those months with me."

Castiel ignored the vampire as he walked closer towards the door. He was uneasy about this since he knew that they were in a domain of one of the gods that still wandered the earth and like his brothers, they could be temperamental. While he was confident that Angela could take care of herself, he didn't like being in a position where the odds were not in their favor.

Sacha knew he was being ignored and watched the angel as he paced around. He shook his head and turned to look out the window and at the valley below. He was agreeable that it was the place that the world and time forgot. He had never been in a sanctuary before and he had to marvel at the power of them. He looked out and said absently, "You think that we'd have time to explore?"

"I am not interested in that," Castiel replied gruffly as he finished surveying the room that they were waiting in. He looked around to find that the monks and the warriors had left. Except for one. He looked at him and asked, "What are your intentions?"

"The lady wishes to speak to Shifa' about the Chalikar."

Castiel was not satisfied with that answer. While that was the reason, he was highly suspicious that there was more to it. His own brothers had done the same thing to Angela when she was called upon to be the Malachi. He had never liked it especially when Uriel had been holding his leash, as the expression went. Her emotions were most vibrant during that time. And it was one of the few times that he felt satisfaction in 'giving hints' along the way. He looked at the warrior.

He was young, but not too young. Yet Castiel knew that looks could be deceiving. Angela herself was over five hundred years old and she didn't look a day over thirty. Besides, the warrior seemed to have some authority since he was the one that told Takeshi to leave with the others and he wasn't like the one that was rather rude to them.

Straightening up, Castiel inched closer and studied him like he would when he told Dean that he didn't work for him but for heaven. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he studied the man. Finally, he asked, "What are _your_ intentions?"

"The…" The warrior paused and thought better of his response. He answered, "To ensure like the Lady Amaterasu that what was once hidden not fall into the wrong hands."

"Chalikar is a myth," Castiel replied as he studied the man. "No one has seen it. Ever."

"But the lady seems to think it does." The warrior stared back at the angel. He realized that the best way to ease tensions was to offer an extension of friendship or cooperation. He offered, "I am Sora. Second in command of the guard of the goddess Amaterasu. And you are Castiel, Angel of Thursday, warrior of God."

"And I'm Sacha De Lauzon. Lord of the manor Lorraine currently," Sacha entered.

"Of course. You're a vampire," Sora said, his tone not suggesting friendliness at the fact that he was speaking to a vampire.

"Oh," Sacha caught on immediately, "One that thinks he's above us." He smirked and stepped forward to eye Sora. He gave a slight sniff and grinned, "And thinks that his humanness is a shield." He chuckled and let his eyes flash and his teeth show. "Looks like he's trying to compensate."

Castiel held up his arm to hold the vampire back, "Don't."

"Anyone who spills blood in these halls are subject to the penalty of death," Sora said as he gave a hard stare at both of them as he continued, "Especially if the blood is that of a human."

Sacha growled, not liking the man and let his eyes flash at him. "Hiding behind your patron. Weak and pathetic."

"If you wish to test your strength, there is the battle circle," Sora countered smoothly. His hand had gone to the blade that was sheathed at his waist. "I am warning you both only this once. Do not test me nor the law."

Castiel held his arm up to keep Sacha back. If he had to, he would use his ability and make him fall unconscious. They couldn't afford to let anything ruin whatever Angela was going through. He was uneasy and puzzled about it, but he wouldn't do anything to put her into danger. He muttered, "Stop. Remember your purpose here."

Sacha stopped struggling and straightened up. He adjusted the lapels on his coat and smirked, "Well we certainly want any unpleasantries. Angelique wouldn't like it at all." He couldn't help but twist the knife in and ask, "How does it feel that you have to bow, and she doesn't?"

Sora's jaw twitched slightly. His hand was still on his blade and he had moved it so he could easily pull it out if he had to. He replied, "It is unusual. That she is allowed to stand in a goddess' presence."

"She earned it," Castiel answered. "She earned it but never wanted it. Has never used it to her advantage unless she had to."

"Honorable," Sora allowed. He sheathed his blade. "Shifa' is undergoing the tea ceremony. It will take a couple of hours." He then turned and when to go sit near the door, ready to be called at a moment's notice.

Castiel relaxed and lowered his arm as Sacha said, "Well that was pleasant."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the vampire as he growled, "And you almost engaged in a fight that would have been trouble for Angela." His eyes narrowed in anger before he walked away leaving the vampire to sulk.

Walking to look out the window, Castiel gazed outward as he took a couple of breaths. He sensed the seriousness behind Sora's words when it came to blood being spilled. It would spell trouble if it happened and he didn't want it to.

"You're still the same as I last saw you. No wonder the order of guardianship was given to you."

Castiel shifted to see a man in Buddhist robes. His eyes widened in surprise, but he kept his tone neutral, "It has been a long time, Caleb."

* * *

**A/N:** Angie, Sacha and Cas make it to the sanctuary and it seems that there is a reason for it. What is Chalikar? Stay tuned for next time on Sakura...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The grassy meadow looked beautiful. You could almost imagine the wildlife coming out, maybe seeing a deer or two coming out to graze. You could see the borders of both sides. The guard tower of the Academy grounds stood high above the grasses. It looked different when there was no fighting.

Sam noticed this and frowned as he looked around. He recognized the farmhouse that sat on no man's land. It was where he and Dean learned that there was more to being a hunter than meets the eye. This was different though. The feeling was different as he walked through the grounds. Everything looked and felt soft. Like it was safe.

He kept walking through until he entered the forest. It wasn't spooky, but pleasant and when he emerged, he found himself in a… He frowned when he found himself in some place on a verandah. He could see that he was high up on a mountain. His eyes widened slightly as he looked around, wondering how he managed to do that.

"I would have thought that you would know this by now."

Sam turned to see Angela leaning against the railing of the verandah looked outward. He felt relief course through his body just seeing her and he snorted. He approached saying, "I'm not as seasoned as you, Angie."

"But you've had practice and managed to bend the rules," Angela replied, turning to smirk at him. She sighed softly as she looked at him and put a hand up to stroke his locks.

Sam's throat convulsed, loving her touch. Even in dreams, her touch was soothing, gentle, like there was no bad or ugly out there. He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them to study her. He could see the tiredness, the shadows that made her look gaunt. Even her hair looked limp despite the care she lavished on it. He asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Angela knew what he meant and lowered her hand. She folded her hands in front of her and sighed, "I'm as bad as you. I want you to believe everything is fine, that I can handle it." She shrugged her shoulders slightly and added, "And… I am afraid."

"Of what?"

"For you." Angela swallowed as she tried to explain, "That what I remember and if I were to voice it, would…" Her gaze flitted upward to lock onto the mossy greens that she could always get lost in.

"Break the wall," Sam finished.

"I am glad you don't remember hell," Angela admitted as she looked away. "What happened there… It's the kind of thing that no one should experience. Even if it is a penance for past sins." She turned to look out at the landscape. "But I don't regret following you. I never regretted loving you."

Sam joined her at the rail. "I don't either. Always and forever."

Angela leaned on her forearms and looked down at the valley below. She smiled softly at Sam's declaration; their promise when the end was near. She reached with her left to grasp Sam's right and interlocked her fingers with his. "I know I should have said something. You've been more than patient with me, but… what I remember… it's that painful." She chortled and added, "And I turned to drink. And I can't get drunk."

Sam figured that it was that painful for her. He hated to think of what it might have been done to her. It was why he didn't press hard. He admitted, "I wondered about it, and I thought that it was that bad. It's why I didn't press harder."

"Maybe you should've, but your gentle and persistent nature is what I love about you." Angela leaned to rest her head on Sam's shoulder. "It was always that. Then everything else followed."

Sam sighed and couldn't resist nuzzling his head against hers. He knew he had to press and was reluctant to. He asked, trying not to whine, "Where did you go? Do you…"

"I'm not leaving you, Sam. Not now. Not ever," Angela replied, holding uncharacteristically tight to him.

Sam noted how tight she was holding on. It was rare that she clung to something like it was a life raft. It occurred to him that she was afraid of him leaving her. Like he would ever do that. He nuzzled her head reassuringly and asked, "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied as she rubbed her head on his shoulder. "I'm… just not in Sioux Falls now."

"I figured that, and neither are me, Dean and Bobby."

Angela straightened up and pulled away to look at Sam. She looked at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sam was a bit taken aback at the change in her demeanor, but he sensed that there was a reason for it. She was fond of the saying that there were methods to her madness, but she never gambled when it came to their lives. Ever since she gave her word that she would consider, she kept it. It wasn't exactly perfect, but… Knowing that she was being serious, he replied, "I was looking for you after I woke up. Found Dean working on the car and then this guy looking like he belonged in a bank or something comes up and said things. He knew us and then snapped his fingers and…"

"What was his name?"

Sam looked at Angela. He could tell she was thinking about his words and what to say depending on what he told her in the next few seconds. "He said his name was Barnabas and he worked for this guy named Conrad."

Her reaction had him baffled when her eyes went wide, and she left the verandah and started looking around the place. He stepped back and turned to watch her. He frowned as she looked around, pacing agitatedly. "Angie, what's going on? Angie!"

Angela stopped and looked at Sam. Her gaze locked on him and she tensed. She swallowed slightly as she debated on what to say. She made a subtle gesture for Sam to stay put and prayed that he would figure out what she was saying. He was smart but sometimes riddles and play on words didn't always compute, but it was what made it fun when they used to tease Dean all the time.

Sam was confused at her demeanor. He had started to come forward, but the subtle gesture of her hand indicated that he should stay put. Something was not right, and it had him confused, "Angie…"

Angela took a deep breath and said, "It is dark, but there is a light and is within my sight. You'll be surprised and see that all it took was a cup of tea. The way is fraught with danger and could touch on a god's anger. There is no clear way to the end. Especially those proclaimed as a friend. This job of tales to sift. The search for that which is myth. Off you go and take care and I'll see you again in a place that is spare."

Sam listened to the strange poem she spoke and was puzzled. He started to step forward only for her to wave her hand and say something, he wasn't sure what. The next thing he knew, he was awake, and he sat up with a jolt. He took a couple of deep breaths and looked at his arms since the last time that happened, he had awoken to tattoos placed on his arms. There were none, but that was disturbing.

His rustling woke Dean and he paused when he heard the click of the gun. Sam turned and said, "It's just me, Dean." He held his hands up so it would register with his brother that was nonthreatening to him since he didn't fancy getting shot.

Dean frowned as he lowered his gun and put the safety on. He rubbed his eyes to wipe the sleep from his eyes. "Sam, what the hell is going on?"

Sam had gotten out of bed and was pacing and mulling over what he heard. He was able to answer, "I saw Angie."

Dean perked up. He wasn't going to question it. Not after his recent experiences with the dream realm and all the rules that went with it. If Sam said he saw Angie in his dreams and talked to her, then he was going to run with it. It wasn't any different from dream root. "Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"You think so?"

Sam stopped and frowned in confusion. "I don't know."

Dean sighed and slowly got out of bed. It wasn't the first time that he had run on little sleep. It was a hazard of the life of a hunter. This though, while related, it was concerning the one person that meant more to them other than each other. "Okay. So just give the blow by blow of what happened."

Sam told Dean about dreaming of the house at no man's land and when he walked through the nearby forest, he ended up in a temple of some sort. He gave the cliff notes version of his conversation with Angela. He knew Dean would treat it as serious, but there were some things between him and his mate that were private. He then got to the part where Angela changed and started reciting poetry.

"So, she just decided to be poetic?" Dean raised his brow, trying not to be annoyed at what he was hearing.

"Dean…" Sam tried to pick words that wouldn't agitate his brother. "I think she knows who Barnabas and Conrad are. The way she was acting… it was like she was thinking we were being spied on. And the words she used…" He gave a slight tilt of his head.

It wasn't too farfetched. Dean didn't trust Conrad either, but they were stuck since it was somewhat implied that they would pay for it if they didn't help. He knew Sam didn't either and the fact that Angela felt that she had to warn them through a dream… "I get it. We have to tell Bobby but that babysitter…"

"Not to mention Kess."

"I'm leaving that to you," Dean said, pointing at Sam.

"Me?"

"Kess answers to Angie and he answers to you." Dean was grossly oversimplifying the relationship that Kesset had with them, but he was well aware that Sam had some authority and connection to the Avian and it wasn't just because he and Angela were together. It went back to when Sam and Kesset worked together to find their girl when she was kidnapped.

"He does the same to you and Bobby," Sam pointed out.

"But _you're_ the one who snapped the kid out of when Angie was kidnapped. Since then… It's like he looked at you like you're his general or something." He gestured at Sam's frame like it was the most obvious reason.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly, but he couldn't deny that. Kesset had definite ideas when it came to the royal family and they didn't try to argue with him. "Alright, I'll… find a way to talk to him. The thing is… how are we gonna let Bobby know?"

"Figure out something." Dean shrugged and jumped back into bed, considering the discussion closed for now.

Sam wasn't so sure how they were going to do this. They were already accompanied by Barnabas at the insistence of Conrad. He was staying with Bobby. That could work in their favor. The trick as letting Bobby know and then there was Kesset. However, Sam suspected that there were more sophisticated ways of spying. He noted how… scared Angela seemed when he gave her the name. There was no doubt that she knew who they were hanging with and he suspected that she knew what they were after and she let him go since it was obvious that they had no choice but to help out.

Sam let his brother sleep and sat up, trying to figure out how they were going to play this out. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid of going back to sleep and their companion spied on him and his mate… That was embarrassing and enough to get him upset. Since that wasn't going to do anyone any good, he tried to think about how to get Kesset on board without raising suspicions since they only had a phone conversation with the Avian before setting out.

The idea came to him and he was quick getting back into bed. They were supposed to be on the move early. Might as well take advantage. The thing was, Sam wasn't sure they'd be able to pull off the going behind the back thing. They were not like Angela who could lie to their face if she wanted and not bat an eye. It was on his mind as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

"Most unusual. I didn't figure you to have a pet bird."

Sam looked at Barnabas with a raised brow as he leaned against the Impala with his arm extended and gloved in the glove that Angela had used when he was stuck in Kesset's shifted form. Sitting on his arm was Kesset, looking very much like an abnormally large Levant sparrow hawk and also looking at Barnabas, but occasionally looking at his surroundings.

"Learned a few things from Angie," Dean offered as he did a last minute check to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind. "Sam's a natural."

It was tongue in cheek and a reminder of the fact that Sam had taken to Kesset's body like a fish to water. Not that Sam needed reminding. He leaned against the Impala and shot Dean an annoyed look and reached out with his free hand to pet Kesset's chest with the back of his first finger, just as he remembered Angela doing to him.

Kesset chirped and adjusted his feet on Sam's arm. He wasn't too keen on this situation but he was astute enough to recognize that the Winchesters and Bobby were in an impossible position. So, he played his role, not that he minded. He was fulfilling his duty to his princess and her mate.

Sam had the idea of reaching out to him through his dreams. It was a gamble and it seemed that no one suspected that the large sparrow hawk was actually an Avian. Not only that, he was the guardian to the Winchesters. It was as undercover as one could get.

The plan was that Kesset would stay in his bird form and go with them. Dean managed to make it a snow job about them learning something new for hunting purposes. It sounded really stupid even to the Avian and yet Barnabas accepted that reasoning and went back to checking his phone. Sam wasn't too sure about it but kept up the ruse.

It was decided that Sam would 'handle' Kesset. Even Bobby was for it since it had already been proven that Kesset responded to Sam more readily. Sam was the one who took charge and gave him orders when he was at his most vulnerable. It was only logical and it didn't help that Kesset fell into the role completely and gave a gentle tug at Sam's hair with his beak.

Looking at Kesset, Sam wasn't too sure about this. Then again, he, Dean and Bobby had no idea what they were walking into. Kesset had told them that what they were looking for was pure myth. A ghost story that inspired hope and fear. Bobby confirmed it when he went looking through the library he had at his disposal. That didn't seem to have any effect on Barnabas or Conrad. Both were insistent that this Chalikar thing existed. Now they were stuck and Sam suspected that Angela knew more and had the impression that maybe it did exist.

"Well, we best be on our way," Barnabas said after he finished checking his phone. "We need to be on the other side of the state by nightfall."

"Fine," Dean spat out, annoyed that he was being told what to do and not happy about it. Most of it was an act, but some of it was the truth. As far as he was concerned, they were being bullied into this job and it was only confirmed by Sam's dream conversation with Angela. He walked over to the driver side, "Sam, get Kess in the air."

Sam shot a look at Dean. He looked at the bird sitting on his arm. "Alright, Kess. Just follow. Come back if you see anything."

Kesset chirruped to indicate that he understood and accepted the jerky that Sam offered him. Giving an affectionate tug on Sam's hair, he launched himself into the air, allowing Sam to get into his seat beside Dean. He felt foolish since he was talking to Kesset like he was a person when he was supposed to behave like an animal.

"I always find it amusing that people treat their animal companions like they understand."

"He gets intention," Bobby groused, not liking that he was sitting next to Barnabas. "Feathers is pretty intelligent. Most of his kind are."

"Indeed. Considering that animals in general are perceptive in ways humans are not," Barnabas allowed. He looked forward as Dean pulled the car out of the lot and turned down in the direction that they were supposed to be heading in. Barnabas pulled out his watch and checked it. "Twenty minutes behind schedule."

Dean rolled his eyes as he focused on the road. He reached over and turned on his music. It was mostly to try and annoy Barnabas since he was the definition of what Liam would have called a dandy. He put on one of his personal favorites and noted that Sam stared out the window, probably to try and see if he could see Kesset. Normally, he would give his baby her head, but he decided to be obstinate about the whole thing. It had Bobby smirk because he knew what Dean was doing and glancing at Barnabas, it was working to a degree.

Sam was well aware of what Dean was doing. The sad thing was that his brother would do that even if they weren't being bullied into this job. When Dean got his back up, he went all the way with the petty stuff. It was annoying, but lately, it was a comfort; a reminder of what they had before all the angels and demon crap. Even better was that if Angela were there, she would have encouraged it while looking like she was rebuking Dean.

It seemed to work since Dean could see that Barnabas was getting annoyed with his choice of music. Dean couldn't help but curl his lip into a smirk. When he wanted to be a pain in the ass, he would and could be without prejudice. He glanced over at Sam and noted his brother was tuned out completely to the music since he was used to it.

It continued until they were where they were supposed to be according to Barnabas. Dean got immense satisfaction that their unwanted companion was relieved to be stopping for the night. They did have a few stops since they had to keep up the ruse that Kesset was nothing more than a sparrow hawk and needed to check in with his human. It did make an interesting conversation at dinner since Kesset joined them at the table and Sam fed him jerky at the table.

In the end, Barnabas stepped out to make a call, leaving the three hunters and the Avian alone in the room. Kesset waited until he was certain Barnabas was gone before shifting into his humanoid form. He wasted no words, "I can see now why you are wary of this Barnabas. The archivist at Karnak said as much; that he's a force to reckon with." He looked at Dean and added, "Though I do not see the wisdom in antagonizing him with your habits."

"He's a Centurion dick," Dean offered as if that was the answer to everything. He knew that it would fly over Kesset's head and continued, "So Kess… any idea about Chalikar?"

Kesset cocked his head to make sure that no one was eavesdropping. He was specifically listening for Barnabas since the man wasn't human. The Winchesters and Bobby had a right to be cautious since Karnak had a tone of knowledge on Barnabas and Conrad. He looked at the three hunters and replied, "You must understand, Barnabas and Conrad are known for the recovery of powerful artifacts, often through violent means to where it is the artifact or nothing. They are ruthless and fully believe in protecting the world from the powerful artifacts that have been lost and recovered."

"Like this Chalikar?" Bobby raised his brow as he tried to understand what was going on. At the Avian's nod, he pressed, "Alright feathers, what is it about Chalikar that they want to use us to get it and leave out the one person who may know?"

Kesset shifted on his feet and studied the three hunters. He thought it strange, but once he learned more, he was more inclined to believe that maybe there was more than what had been told over the centuries. "Chalikar is not so much as a who. It is more of a what."

"Okay," Dean gestured in impatience, "What is it?"

"Understand, this comes from oral tradition. No one has written it down. It was considered what you call a fairy tale," Kesset began, making sure that they understood. "The kind of thing to inspire hope in others and some have used the story to incite rebellion. Periods in your human history the story was the underlying cause."

"Okay," Sam entered once he saw Dean getting ready to retort and say something. "Explain, Kess. We don't have a lot of time."

Kesset nodded, "Chalikar is a weapon that is said to have come from the stars. It was forged for the one who would essentially cause the ceasefire in conflict. In battle, it was said to have ended battles swiftly with its deadly precision."

"Much like any weapon, get to the point, Feathers," Bobby prompted.

"Understand, I am only repeating what the archivist told me as the one before him told him," Kesset explained. He stared at the hunters, "Chalikar was forged from the stars in the beginning when magic, the supernatural and the humans co-existed. Then came the war of the Ancients, the powerful demons that tried to dominate man. From that you have the Six Led by One, the one being Arlen Kae, the first Healer. Chalikar was one of them.

"After the war for the earth and the age of man came, the Six disappeared. Chalikar did as well. Since they disappeared, it was considered to not exist.

"The story goes that Chalikar was a weapon known to take out the heads of organizations. It was known for the ability to return to its owner with the extension of its hand."

"So, Thor existed then?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. Bobby made a slight groan and Kesset looked at Dean in confusion and he said, "I do not know this Thor. There is no mention in the archives."

Dean has been trying to make sense of things and Thor and his hammer was the closest thing to it. He knew that he was looking stupid, so he waved his hand and said, "Not important, Kess. Keep going."

Kesset shook his head, wondering why Dean insisted on using examples that made no sense. He figured if it was to make sense of what he was being told then to let it be. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Chalikar though was considered un-tamable except by the one who could summon it to his side and tame the lust for blood and justice."

"Are you saying this thing is alive?" Bobby frowned in trying to understand. "Like Absolution?"

"Just a story, Elder Singer," Kesset acknowledged. "Chaliker is said to have spilled blood; it has the soul of a warrior in the purest sense of the word. Chalikar is said to spill blood only when it senses injustice but like anything, corruption can seep in and what was once a virtue…"

"Justice becomes vengeance," Sam put together.

"Yes," Kesset nodded. "It is powerful in the sense that it has inspired men to act and man's enemies to cower. It is said that whoever wields Chalikar is a god."

Kesset stared at his audience. He didn't believe it at first, but when Sam and Dean asked for his help, he went to the archivist. It was disturbing to hear this. The age before man was full of holes. A lot had been lost but kept alive in stories and was enough to warn those that went chasing after them not to do it though some continued. "That is of course according to the oral tradition."

The three hunters were silent as they mulled over what they had learned. They had been told what they were going after but not much in detail. They suspected this was the reason why. The idea that anything had so much power… They thought they had seen enough when they went on the goose chase for the Staff of Osiris only to find that it had been returned. They looked at each other, not sure what to do about it.

* * *

**A/N:** Sam, Dean and Bobby are on the job and being babysat by Barnabas. Kesset tells them what he knows about what they are looking for and it sounds scary. Stay tuned for more Sakua next time...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Six Years Ago_

There was a sense of urgency that filtered through the temple. The monks were muttering and issuing prayers. The warriors were rushing to cover the possible entrances and exits. Their movements had caused unease in the valley. Everything was in an upheaval.

Amaterasu floated through the halls of the temple, heading towards the main hall. She could sense the anxiousness. It was thick on the air as well as the fear. It was something terrible if it was producing this much fear in a place that was supposed to inspire peace. Hopefully, she could come to a resolve with this.

Hayate had assembled all of the best of the guard of the temple in the main hall. It told the sun goddess that whatever had happened, it warranted all precautions that he had trained his people for. She didn't fear for herself but for the people that she looked after that chose to live in the valley. She put on a brave face as she entered the hall.

Hayate was there, his hand at the ready as he bowed his head and addressed her, "My lady."

"What is going on, Hayate?" Amaterasu wasn't going to waste time on formalities. Not when there was the sense of urgency in the air. She looked at everyone, expecting anyone to give an answer.

"Our scout patrols were patrolling in the woods when they came across a group that had been camping. All slaughtered."

Amaterasu looked at her head warrior with a raised brow. They had encountered this type of thing before and were able to make it look like they were hikers or people that went camping and something happened. Yet the way Hayate was looking at her told her that there was more to it.

"They were like the one that we recovered at the river."

That had the goddess' attention. Earlier lone warrior was brought, half dead to the temple. He had been delirious with fever from the injuries he sustained. The report was that he had taken out one of his attackers, an amazing feat since he was merely human. They had nursed him to health, and he managed to convey that he had a companion out there, a monk and he had something important with him. She had issued that they were to search for the monk and the item that was missing. The fact that Hayate found the camp and no survivors made it all the more imperative that they find the missing monk.

Looking at Hayate, she asked, "And the monk?"

"Still missing. However, we can surmise that he has used his skills. We can track him with that."

"Do that. From what our guest has said… you know the details."

Hayate nodded. He gave the warrior's salute, "I will do what must be done." He turned and barked his orders to his men and led the way out.

Amaterasu watched as the hall emptied. She let out a sigh when the last of the people left. Only she and Hayate knew exactly what they were dealing with. It had her wondering why this was happening. Carelessness like this… She needed to find some answers and she left the hall.

The chamber was modeled like those of the Imperial apartments of the emperors of her chosen country. She was bemused by the occupant's taste in décor since he was not from any one of the pantheons but one of the Creator's children. She liked him because he wasn't like some of his brothers and he had a peculiar way of looking at things; an ambassador of sorts.

She entered after being beckoned to come in. She could have entered because it was her domain. Yet, she was courteous to those that were there out of goodwill. She was respectful and yet bemused at this one's chosen appearance.

"You are concerned."

Amaterasu looked at the man that appeared from behind the shoji screen, dressed like one of the many Buddhist monks that flanked the temple. She gave a slight smirk that erupted in a gentle chuckle as she replied, "You know without being present. Of course, you are the only one who knows the details of this."

The monk chuckled as he come to stand in front of the goddess. He folded his arms over his chest as he spoke, "You are concerned that what was being transported has been found and by the wrong party. That is a worry."

"An artifact that was supposed to be nothing more than a bedtime story is real and out there," Amaterasu replied, "And what they speak of…" She made a slight gesture of her head to make her point.

"True, but there is a reason. It is not one, but two."

"Two?"

"Perhaps a visit to the god of light?"

_Present_

Caleb looked at his brother. Time may have changed the vessel's appearance, but very little changed when it came to an angel. Yet, he could sense change in the angel that was once considered one of the more obedient of the heavenly host. He was impressed since most angels were big on following orders, but then he had heard about what happened with the Apocalypse and how that was thrown off the rails.

Looking at Castiel as the angel turned to look at the scenery, more to process everything, Caleb said, "I apologize for the secrecy. Believe it or not, things were not said to protect the one that you have been charged with protecting."

Castiel shifted to look at his brother. Caleb had been known for being philosophical. He was also a bit of an archivist, learning and studying the history of the world; he was one that had a fascination of humans and the beings that lived on earth. Most of the host considered Caleb and eccentric, but he was one of the ones that had a love for their father's creations.

Castiel was well aware of the stories and the truths that surrounded his charge. He knew that there were mortal beings and celestial beings that knew her, and she inspired loyalty from them. "I am aware of her deeds… and what she has done to forget them. What I want to know is why she was summoned here. It is clear that she wishes to be left alone."

"And I wish that was possible, brother," Caleb countered, "But not possible. Not with the fact that what she has hidden is being sought."

"The Malachi has hidden many things that shouldn't be found. One such item was the Staff of Osiris," Castiel retorted. His gaze became intense as he stared at the other angel. "We found out what she did with it even when she couldn't tell us."

"Of course," Caleb replied with a chuckle, "Not one of Gabriel's better ideas, but the point was made."

"So, it was Gabriel."

Caleb shrugged and nodded. He turned to walk away to give Castiel some space, just in case he decided to get physical. "He had some ideas. Particularly about her heart. He knew her better than the rest of us. Except maybe for you." He gestured at Castiel as he made to pour tea. "Tea?"

"No thank you." Castiel looked around before he approached the other angel. "Caleb why was Angela summoned here? If she had hidden Chalikar, then…"

Caleb put down the pot and held his cup. He nursed it, running his thumb along the rim. He stared off into space, trying to decide how to explain things. It was funny how truth was revealed, and he had to hand it to their sister Amitiel for trying to explain it. He wished that she was here to do it again.

Castiel eyed his brother and asked, "Caleb, the truth."

"Funny thing the truth is."

"Caleb."

Caleb sighed and looked downward. "Chalikar is two halves of a whole. One she has had all this time except for a short time. It was given back to her when she created a Champion."

Castiel blinked as he listened. It took him a moment to process everything. He realized what Caleb was saying, "You mean…?"

"Two halves of a whole." Caleb turned to look at Castiel. He gave a slight grin, "It is quite clever of her actually. And in all honesty, I don't blame her for wanting to be rid of being what she is and that is Absolution."

"Chalikar is Absolution."

"Both work together."

"But," Castiel frowned in puzzlement, "That doesn't sound quite right. Chalikar requires the warrior to be the master and it thirsts for blood."

"A story told to make it feared, Brother," Caleb replied. "The real power lies in the mastery of the weapon. It was made as it was to inspire fear and awe. The real power lies in the skill." Caleb couldn't help but grin, "One of Gabriel's better ideas. He somehow convinced the rebels to teach her and the elders thought she was the one."

Castiel shook his head and frowned. Truth within truth was the answer here. He looked at Caleb and added, "But that is not all." He turned and narrowed his gaze at the angel. "Chalikar was made from the stars, but like all weapons of… legend, there is more."

"You are correct brother."

Castiel nodded and looked away. "It won't happen. She is not ready."

"If you mean the memory of hell, then you are correct in that, Brother," Caleb countered to show that he was not totally ignorant of the world around him. "Chalikar requires focus, training and mastery. Our earthbound sister has those, but hell damaged it."

"Then why bother her now? Why not let her heal?"

Castiel had gotten close to Caleb, demanding answers. It was probably the most foolish thing to do since he had been beaten by his brothers before. Yet, his affection for his charge outweighed it. He was determined to protect her if this summoning was intended to harm her. He added, "If this is a means of getting her to accept destiny, I will not allow it."

"You have little choice, brother," Caleb countered, surprised at the vehemence of the other angel. "There are those that want Chalikar for selfish gains. They come in the guise of a friend and they are using that which is close to the Malachi to get it."

* * *

Angela opened her eyes and found herself on the tatami mat of the room she had been having tea in. She frowned in puzzlement and tried to move, only to realize that she couldn't. She wasn't restrained. Otherwise she would have felt the bindings. It had to be something else, a paralytic of some source and she wanted to curse herself for not recognizing a trap when she had one.

"There is no malice in this, Malachi."

Angela rotated her eyes since she couldn't move her limbs to focus on the owner. She eyed the goddess and narrowed them in anger. She tried her voice and was relieved that she could speak at least, "I consider a paralytic an act of malice. What do you want?"

Amaterasu looked at the woman lying on the ground. She didn't like what she had to do, but each culture had its own way of purging the demons of memory. Humans called it PTSD. It was debilitating in that triggers would send them back to that time. For supernatural beings, it could be much more vivid. It would test the boundaries of sanity.

Amaterasu had a twofold purpose for summoning the one being that never wanted to be in the spotlight. One was to return the second half of Chalikar. The other was more personal. Not just for her, but for the woman now lying on the floor. She shuffled on her feet to come to Angela's side and kneeled beside her. She leaned forward to speak in a low voice, "This is not malice, Shifa'. This is… this is a way to fix what is broken."

"A paralytic?"

Amaterasu couldn't help but reach out and stoke Angela's hair. "I regret that it was done, but not all us divine beings have access to celestial powers."

Angela was able to roll her eyes. "I don't see the benefit of this."

"Demons of memory," Amaterasu said as she adjusted her seat. She was sitting in the traditional manner of the Japanese. "They can compound and grow until it completely changes the person from who they are and often not favorably. A cause of the madness of your kind."

"They call it PTSD and I don't see a problem."

"Now that is a lie if I ever heard one."

Angela couldn't move and for once was glad she couldn't. It would have given away that she was downplaying what was happening to her. She didn't want to admit to anyone that she was still suffering from her time in hell. And she sure as hell didn't want to talk about what happened there. She focused her gaze on the goddess and replied, "I don't know what you intend to accomplish, Amaterasu, but I am fine. I will take back what I left behind."

Amaterasu smiled indulgently as the hallucination of Lucifer said, "Nice little lie you tell yourself and everyone. Like they believe it. Especially Sam."

Angela swallowed slightly, glad that the paralytic wasn't total paralysis. That would have been a pain in the ass and wouldn't have achieved the goddess' objective. She knew that it wasn't malicious in her intention. If the goddess wanted to kill her, she would have used a more painful means or even ended it quickly. Most gods didn't like big messes when dealing with unpleasantries.

Amaterasu sensed the hesitation in response. She hadn't failed to notice the quick look cast to the side. That told her that Angela was suffering the demons of memory and it was steadily getting worse. The fact that she was still being stubborn about it spoke to the strength that was lauded about in the stories. She looked at the woman on the tatami mat.

"Look," Angela tried a compromise. She didn't like being stuck in a position of weakness like that. She could handle it and was doing so. She didn't need extreme measures. "I will take back what I left behind. I understand that there is a bigger picture at stake. Just… please… give the anti-paralytic and I'll be on my way."

Amaterasu was tempted to let things lie, but she knew that if the coming troubles that had been whispered were to be dealt with, the earth would need its champion to be whole. Not only the world, but the people that mattered the most needed her whole. If she had let things lie, them her beloved yeti would be completely gone.

Looking at the woman, she shook her head and replied, "I cannot do that, Shifa'"

"My lady," Angela growled deep in her throat.

Amaterasu sat back, surprised and impressed at the alpha command in the tone. She smiled like a parent humoring a recalcitrant child, "I cannot and won't release you. That will be up to you." She got to her feet and started walking towards the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Angela demanded her answer with enough force that she was able to move her body a little. It encouraged her and she kept at it, growling and demanding to be turned loose. "Release me!"

Amaterasu stood near the door, watching. Her expression became impassive as she said, "No. Calm yourself, Shifa'. This is to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"You say that, but you and I both know that things aren't as they should be," the goddess replied. She watched as Angela stilled her body and looked at her with heat in her eyes. She was quiet as she watched the dhampir struggle to overcome the paralytic before finally saying, "Sakura, Shifa'."

"What?" Angela stopped struggling and looked up at the goddess. She frowned at the goddess as she tried to process what she just heard.

"Sakura," Amaterasu repeated as she shifted towards the door. "Refers to the cherry blossom. The Japanese people believe that it represents rebirth. Not too far an idea for what this purification is. To purge the demons of memory in hopes of being reborn." She opened the sliding door and stepped through, paused and turned to look at Angela, "This room is designed to combat that which you faced in hell."

"Combat. Choice word, milady."

Amaterasu gave a slight smile, "It is the appropriate word. It is in your nature along with the other part. What your other half has always seen. I know you have memories that tear at your soul and for beings like you, they are worse. Sakura is a chance to battle and conquer it. To be what you are."

Angela looked at the goddess as she closed the door. Growling, she burst out, "Yeah and it would help if I wasn't paralyzed in my limbs!"

There was no response and Angela couldn't help but growl in frustration. She looked around, trying to see if there was anything that could help get her limbs to move. It felt like a fluke that she was able to because she was pissed at being restrained narcotically. To do it again, she probably was going to have to get angry again. At least she could rock herself to move somewhat.

"Doing that you look like a fish. A beautiful… delectable… fish."

Angela growled as she managed to shift to get a good view of Lucifer. He was leaning against the tea table like he was on a chaise lounge. He was smirking at her and eyeing her like she was that desirable piece of candy. She narrowed her eyes at the devil and continued to try to maneuver to a better position.

"God…" Lucifer began as it looked like he was thinking about things. He then frowned in a mocking fashion, "You'd think that bitch goddess would have given you a chance to at least move around. Then again…"

Angela tensed when Lucifer got up and moved towards her. He was moving like how she remembered in hell and she felt the stiffening of her spine and the cold numbness hit her nerves. She started trembling and her body began to shake despite the fact that the paralytic was still in her system. Her breathing started becoming erratic as he approached slowly like a predator eyeing his prey.

Lucifer noticed the change and grinned in that predatory fashion. He inched closer and got to his knees and hummed a chuckle as he watched her reaction. He noted the change in her breathing and teased, "I see you still react to me just as you always have."

Angela tensed as her breath hitched. It was becoming tight in her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe. If she didn't stop, she would hyperventilate. Maybe she could call for Castiel. He never failed to respond. She kept a wary eye on Lucifer and shouted at the sky, "Cas… any moment now. I know you can feel what I'm feeling. Cas!"

Lucifer continued to chuckle as he watched her. He replied in a mocking tone, "You know as well I do, that this room is warded. What do you aim to achieve shouting for my little brother?"

"Makes me feel better," Angela retorted through gritted teeth. She jerked her head away when Lucifer reached out to touch her. "Don't, you touch me!"

"What are you going to do about it, my pretty?" Lucifer inched closer and hovered over her. His hand moved towards middle and he placed it on her abdomen. "You couldn't do much of anything when we had fun. Why is that?" He looked at her curiously as he bent to sniff around her neck.

Angela didn't look at the fallen angel and tried not to let tears fall. She forced her breathing into controlled breaths as he touched her. She knew why she didn't resist. It was the reason why she never wanted to talk about what happened in hell. She felt weak and ashamed. She had always known that she wasn't what had been claimed though the Winchesters said different. They were wrong. They always were wrong.

_Don't tell me you're giving up already?_

Angela blinked and looked upward. Lucifer was still there and he was touching her like he used to; in that teasing manner before he did what he wanted. In front of her, was a sure sign that she was definitely going insane and thought the goddess Amaterasu finally did it. It may have been to help, but instead made her crazy.

"No, you're not crazy. Just… introspective."

"This is not the first time I've had to talk with myself," Angela muttered. She was getting tired of Lucifer touching her and roared, "Stop touching me!"

As a result, her limbs overcame the paralysis and she punched Lucifer, sending him flying back until he hit the beam. It didn't break and was a testament to the warding the goddess set up. Angela didn't care though as she got to her feet. Her limbs still felt heavy, but she could move. She growled as she looked at Lucifer, who was grinning at her as he got to his feet. He clapped in a mocking manner and said, "Oh, there you are. And to think it took a stroll down memory lane."

"Stay away from me!" Angela waved a warning finger.

"Stay away from me," Lucifer mocked. He laughed at her and then asked, "When are you going to accept that you can't get rid of me anymore than you can get rid of that?" He pointed at the newcomer.

Angela huffed angrily as she glanced over at her double. It was a constant lesson she had to deal with when things didn't go the way they were supposed to. She retorted, "I know I can't get rid of you. I experienced hell with you. It doesn't go away."

"Then why are you treating it like it can?" Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, expecting an answer.

Angela lost her steam from that. It was the question. Why did she think it would just go away? She knew that she was running from full on confrontation. She looked away and huffed as sigh as she rotated her limbs to get the paralysis to wear off.

"You've said it yourself, my pet," Lucifer replied as he stepped closer, "People are the sum of all they are, their experiences. I'm a part of that."

Angela sighed, defeated, "I know. But I can't function with you being there." She looked at Lucifer.

This was probably the most insane thing that could be cooked up. Yes, there were people that talked to those that weren't there, but she remembered a few things in hell. She couldn't truly hate Lucifer. Not when she was so terrible. It was why she could stand there in his presence and neither of them tried to do anything to the other. She did acknowledge that Lucifer may have been doing it to get her guard down, but…

"You can't take away the memory, but you can take away other things about it," Lucifer finally admitted. "You let me in a part of the way by talking to me and listening to me. What do you think I really am? Who do you think _that_ is?" He gestured to the double.

Angela stared at Lucifer in the eye, not surprised that they were standing toe to toe. She looked at him like she would when preparing for battle. She said nothing, but closed her eyes and took a deep breath to focus. She could feel the wind blow through the place. She didn't open her eyes right away but she felt that familiar touch on her face and heard, "It's just the beginning."

* * *

**A/N:** So Caleb knows more about Chalikar and Angie is being forced to confront what happened in hell. Stay tuned for more Sakura...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I apologize but they insist on stopping frequently. Something about a weak bladder and animal care." Barnabas frowned in slight confusion as he looked at the screen of his phone. He could see his boss on the other end, not looking too pleased at the situation.

_Never mind that. How close are you to the sanctuary?_

Barnabas glanced over to where the Winchesters were lounging against the car. The elder hunter was using the restroom and Sam was playing with the bird again. He looked at the screen, "Not far. By morning tomorrow, we should be able to see the rest of the way."

Looking at the Winchesters and turning to look like he was pacing while talking, Barnabas lowered his voice and added, "I believe they suspect something."

_They're hunters and the best around. I wouldn't have recruited them if they weren't._

"It didn't help that you insulted her. She is an apparent friend of theirs."

_They only see one side of things. They don't understand that she is not of this world. Someone like her shouldn't be alive all this time and with the trail of destruction behind her… _

"They don't see it that way. It seems she was upfront about herself."

_Not everything. Barnabas, a being like her is an anomaly and a very threat to the balance of the world. Her existence has affected things as they stand._

Barnabas couldn't deny that. Ever since they had met her, she had piqued interest and he and Conrad had spent time researching. The rest said that it should be left alone, that there was no reason to bother. Yet, the evidence was overwhelming. There were things about her that were dangerous and deadly.

It was why they were on the trail of Chalikar. The stories alone gave the impression that it would take care of this anomaly once and for all. After all it was created for a Champion back in those days, meaning that it was meant to take out what was evil. Of course, they would need help and hence the Winchesters and their friend.

There were plenty of hunters to choose from, but the Winchesters seemed to have the most experience with powerful objects. Their friend, Bobby Singer, was a well-known authority on all things of the occult. Even if he didn't know immediately, he would find out. He was considered the go-to man. So, Conrad had chosen well once the decision was made to go after Chalikar and then her. It had to be done with discretion though. It was why the Winchesters were told that it was an artifact retrieval.

Barnabas was well aware that it was flimsy and the hunters were already suspicious. They didn't like the fact that they couldn't have their Wilder dogs with them. The bird of prey was allowed though, but it had Barnabas suspicious. He knew that the Winchesters were not the black and white hunters most were. They had friends among the supernatural creatures and preferred to ask questions first and then shoot later.

_I know that they are suspicious, but we need their help. They won't trust just any one._

"I understand, sir." Barnabas straightened up and looked downward at his phone. "If she has touched it before, anyone who would know her, would know how to access it."

_Exactly. They are only as useful as to get what we need._

"I am more concerned about the taller one. The younger brother."

_What about him?_

"As you suspected, he knows how to traverse dreams quite well. I was setting up to try and monitor his latest dream, but something happened."

_And you think he is proficient enough to block you out? Don't make me laugh, B._

"The reports were not wrong. He was the first of the pair to work with the rules of the realm when both that and this threatened to merge." Barnabas paused a bit and gave a slight head tilt, "It is a possibility."

_Not for him. Both brothers only know the basics._

Barnabas suppressed a sigh. He wasn't one to underestimate the Winchesters. The reports had been clear as well as the rumors. True, some of what they had done were worthy of them being hunted down, but considering the company they kept and what they did to save the world… They were a force to be reckon with even when they didn't have her to protect them. He replied, "It is prudent to keep an eye on them. Subtlety is not a fine skill but they can be devious."

_You find deviousness in everyone. It's why I keep you around._

"You're confidence is uplifting, sir," Barnabas replied, keeping his tone even to hide his frustration at the situation. He was going to have to take drastic measures.

_Just get Chalikar with their help._

"And after?"

_Their use is expired._

Barnabas looked out a nothing in particular and asked, "And if I find they won't help us?"

_That's what leverage is for. And I don't mean against them._

Barnabas understood that clearly. He nodded and ended the call. He held the phone loosely in his hand and glanced over to see that the elder hunter had come back. He raised his brow as he watched them talking. He had noted that they had always been very discreet about their conversations. He knew they didn't trust him or Conrad and it increased after his failed attempt at trying to spy in their dreams.

Putting on a pleasant countenance, he tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and strode right up to them, saying, "Well, we aren't much further."

"Great. I was getting bored driving in the middle of nowhere," Dean replied with an eye roll.

Barnabas knew him to be an obvious problem. Glancing at the younger Winchester, he noted how almost compliant he was. It had him suspicious. In this game, Sam Winchester was the wild card. It was would be best to watch him. He replied, "If you know your friend as well as you say, then you would know that this is typical when it comes to hiding things."

The elder hunter muttered something, but Barnabas chose to ignore it. While the elder hunter could pose a threat, the main one was the two younger ones in front of him. One was easily predictable. The other… Barnabas eyed Sam carefully as he continued, "We are making excellent progress. I hope your feathered friend there had a good chance to… have a meal."

No response was given as Barnabas walked to his side of the car and took a seat. He pulled out his pocket watch, knowing that it would annoy the elder Winchester. He sat in his seat and pretended that he was patiently waiting when in fact he was watching them. He observed as Sam muttered something to the bird on his arm and give him a slight toss to lift him into the air.

Barnabas was suspicious of the bird. All of the research never pointed to the Winchesters ever learning or even having a pet hawk. The creature was also unusually large for a bird like that. Also, at times, he swore he could see signs of intelligence that were more consistent with a humanoid look. Conrad would tell him that he should take it as an opportunity to observe how the Winchesters worked since all they had were the reports. He was not about to take it as a field trip project. They were already suspicious and were very objective to bad mouthing of her. So, he would wait and watch, and try to get along with them to some extent.

* * *

"Can you tell me why the hell we are walking out here?"

Sam sighed quietly to himself as he ambled forward. He knew that Dean was doing what he did best and upping the ante because they didn't trust Barnabas. He knew his brother would push buttons than even the most patient of men would eventually snap and probably punch the living daylights out of Dean. So far, only one could withstand it and that was because all they had to do was stare at Dean and then there was no more.

Right now, the plan was to be annoying as possible. At least that was Dean's plan. Sam… he just wanted to find Angela. He had been mulling over what Kesset had told them about Chalikar. He had always been the one more inclined towards research and sometimes would go the extra mile. Even bogged down with the Apocalypse, he found time as part of her longstanding challenge of learning what he could about the Malachi of Absolution, and he learned quite a bit.

Chalikar was no different. He just couldn't pull out his laptop and do it; he didn't have it. And since Kesset said that it was only an oral tale… there wouldn't be much left anyway. Instead, he thought it out logically. It allowed him to appear that he was focused on the task he had been forced into. He didn't have to think that he was in the company of someone that had him wary.

Apart from having Bobby and Dean there, Sam was relieved that Kesset was still with them. The Avian had proven to be adept at being nothing more than a pet bird, but he was hardly that. He was a friend. And he was their only link to making sure that Angela was okay. Not that it was much since the connection was a bit dulled.

Sam sighed and wiped his brow, feeling the heat of the day. It was unusually hot and humid. But it was cold too. Actually, he had felt that way since their last pit stop. It was like cold had seeped into his insides and he couldn't get warm no matter what. He didn't want to bother Dean or Bobby with it, so he turned his focus onto figuring out Chalikar. Kesset had given the answer in what he had been told from the archives. It was just hidden in the clues and Dean was not one to sit and think about riddles and flowery language.

Suppressing a shiver, Sam rotated his shoulders to hide that he was feeling cold. He looked around at the landscape. It was like any of the temperate forests they had gone into. It was just too damn cold and there wasn't even snow on the ground. He could feel the sun and the warmth, but it just couldn't permeate the cold that was piercing his body. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something to Dean's bickering with Barnabas, and closed it quickly.

"You alright, Sam?"

Sam shifted to see Bobby had sidled up beside him and looking at him with a concerned expression. Knowing that it was probably futile to hide it from the elder hunter, he did it anyway and replied, "Just…" He shrugged his shoulders.

Bobby wasn't fooled by Sam's reply, but given the situation they were in, it was best not to bring attention to anything that would give an advantage to their "employers." He went with the most obvious and queried, "Angie?"

Sam was grateful for the line Bobby tossed him, "Just worried. Not too bad since Cas is with her, but… Bobby, it's getting worse. Her memories of hell." He stared at the elder hunter, well aware his fears were showing. He just couldn't hide it. They all cared about her.

Bobby nodded in agreed and growled, "Yeah. Idjit darn near translated that book into modern Latinate and a few other of old texts."

Sam couldn't help but give a slight smile and tossed his head slightly. "That sounds like her."

"And has she said _anything_ to you?"

Sam shook his head and looked at his feet. He glanced to make sure that they were still within walking distance of Dean and Barabas. "No. But I know it's bad. So bad that… Bobby, I think something happened and it wasn't torture that we know. But something worse." He looked at Bobby as if it try to help him find the answers.

Bobby looked at the younger Winchester looking at him as if he held all the answers. In the realm of relationships, maybe he knew a bit more despite the fact that they three hunters there didn't have the best of luck with relationships. "I don't know what to tell ya, Sam."

Sam sighed, more in defeat than exasperation. He didn't know either. He long suspected that something was terrorizing Angela. Hallucinating Lucifer was one thing, but he got the feeling that it was only a small part of it. He wanted her to let him in, but he sensed that she was reluctant, almost ashamed about whatever happened. He turned towards Bobby when it hit all of sudden.

It was like when he had been stabbed, but that was white hot pain. This was painful, but it was like an icicle had been stuck into his spine and freezing all the nerves. It had Sam stiffen like a rod and stand still. It was like it literally had him freeze in place and it didn't help that he felt a tinge on his neck and he absently rubbed the area while trying not to shiver.

Bobby happened to notice and asked, "You alright, Sam?"

Sam stiffened again and hissed. It was like something stuck a pin in a nerve that he could feel throughout his body. He knew that he couldn't hide from that. He replied, trying to catch his breath, "I don't know. Just felt a chill. Like spine chilling chill."

Bobby studied Sam and watched as the younger Winchester almost seem to squirm, trying to get warm even though it was pretty hot outside. "Did ya sense any cold spots?"

"No."

Bobby had to ask. Sometimes cold spots produced the same effects before you landed in trouble with spirits. The problem was, they would have been able to sense it to. Here, it seemed that it was isolated with Sam. That gave Bobby an idea of what was going on. He asked, "Is it the _other_ thing?"

Sam frowned at Bobby's question. It was an odd thing and as far as he knew, the elder hunter hated any conversation that ventured into what he and Angela did behind closed doors. Bobby would grouse and then leave while leaving some remark that implied that if Sam did anything to hurt her, he would not hesitate to kick the crap or worse out of him. Anything else, Sam kept to himself, especially the mark on his neck though he suspected Bobby had an inkling. He asked, "What?"

"You know what."

Sam shook his head in a confused fashion, "You are not really making sense, Bobby."

Bobby shot Sam a pointed look that said he was to stop being stupid. He also made a subtle gesture towards his own neck. "That," he clarified.

Sam opened his mouth and closed it as he thought about what to say. The chill in his spine wasn't helping and he was starting to feel something else that he couldn't put his finger on, but it was making him feel like when Dean put itching powder in his boxers during one of his stupid prank wars. He knew Bobby wasn't the kind of person to spill the beans. The grizzled hunter was just as protective of her as he and Dean were. Sam was just nervous about the whole thing because of recent events. She forgave him, but that didn't mean others did and given the reactions he was having…

"Sam, I know about it. I'm not stupid."

Sam stared at Bobby. "Didn't say that."

"Then quit hiding. It's nothing like the demon blood thing." Bobby kept his voice in a heated whisper. Dean's heckling would only go so far and there was no way he was kissing and telling with Barnabas around.

Sam swallowed slightly and glanced around. Dean was still bugging Barnabas and his brother had an idea of what was going on. Dean had seen the mark and that was a conversation that was awkward since the way he put it made it sound like it was new form of kink. He should have known that Bobby would have put the pieces to together. The man looked after Angela like she was his own daughter and that included knowing about her kind. He couldn't forget how Ellen got on all their cases, especially Bobby.

Bobby suspected Sam had a good reason for not saying much of anything. He added, "I did some reading on it."

"Figured," Sam replied before a sharp coldness hit and brought him to his knees. He hissed as he held himself up and looked at the ground. There was no way that Dean wouldn't notice this.

"Sam?"

Sam rolled his eyes slightly as he tried to work his way through the ice cold in his spine. He now figured out what that other sensation was. He took slow and deep breaths, so he didn't hyperventilate as he worked through it and felt Dean's hand on his back. He didn't respond right away. He did manage to mutter, "It's okay."

It took about ten minutes for Sam to feel like he could stand without hissing. He still felt the chill in his spine, but it was tempered. Ignoring everyone, he got to his feet and couldn't help but shiver. It wasn't going away anytime soon, but it wasn't as sharp as before. He looked at the three pairs of eyes looking at him and said, "I'm okay. Just a cold spot."

"Cold spot?"

Sam nodded, knowing that Dean would know a thing or two about cold spots and not to mention Bobby. They all had experienced when a ghost was going to attack and how cold it got. This was different, but he was going to have to play it off if he didn't want Barnabas to get too nosy about it. "Yeah. It was weird but I just… walked right through it."

Dean knew that Sam was not saying that to be stupid. He nodded, "Okay, but any ghosts pop up."

"No. And that's the strange thing." Sam frowned like he was confused and glanced at Bobby.

Bobby picked up on it right away. "There are some ghosts that don't reveal themselves but can produce cold spots." He looked at Barnabas, "Any idea why one would be out here?"

"Not a clue," Barnabas said as he looked at the three of them. "Except that it may be a warning system."

"Great, so Sam let someone know we're coming," Dean countered, rolling his eyes and gesturing at Sam.

Sam made a face, but it was a cover as he rubbed his arm, trying to get it warmed up. He knew Dean was playing to what he had told them and in typical Dean fashion. "It's not like I know anything about this area."

"What about that laptop dancing you do?"

Bobby watched as the Winchesters squabbled as they were prone to do and tried not to laugh at the expression on Barnabas' face. He knew his boys well and if their 'host' thought it was going to be easy to get them to go along with this, then he was in for a surprise. He could tell that Barnabas had not expected the boys to bicker over something like the bullshit they just made up. With any luck, Barnabas would not notice the fact that they were bullshitting him and be more focused on the bickering.

Sure enough, it worked. Barnabas raised his hands like the Winchesters were unruly little boys and said, "It was more likely a detection system. The place we are going is very particular."

"Oh yeah, that just makes things better," Dean groused, while glaring at Barnabas before stomping forward, but not before he gave a slight punch to Sam's shoulder. It was to keep up the ruse and also to make sure his brother was okay.

Sam didn't answer since at that time, Kesset decided to make an appearance. His screech entered the air and Sam automatically looked up. He saw the Avian's sparrow hawk form gliding towards him and automatically extended his arm, not worrying about the talons since he was wearing a thick jacket and he trusted Kesset. It was just one of those things and he didn't think too much of it as he anticipated the weight and adjusted. He asked, "You see anything, Kess?"

Kesset gave a couple of squawks. He chirped worriedly and nipped Sam's hair. Sam wasn't one to tempt fate when it came to Avian temperament. He reached up with his other hand and used his finger to stroke Kesset's chest.

Barnabas took in the scene with a raised brow. He took a step forward, only to have Kesset turn on him and screech at him in a warning tone, clearly conveying that he was going to claw his face off or worse. Barnabas kept a cool demeanor, taking a step back and removing his glasses to clean them while Sam calmed the bird. "Most fortuitous your… pet… showed up."

Sam would have said something, but Dean cut in, "Kess is more like a friend. He and Sam are like joined at the hip. Much like our dogs you forced us to leave behind. If they mess up Bobby's place, it's on you." He pointed a warning finger at the man.

Sam added quietly, "He's not a pet."

Barnabas looked at the three hunters. This was not going how his employer planned it and he was suspicious that they were hiding something from him. It had to do with Sam since he was sure that there were no spirits guarding the way. That and the bird had him suspicious. Every time he tried to get close to Sam, the bird reacted, as if he knew his intentions. Then again, it was probably as Dean had just said. He gave a noncommittal sound as he finished cleaning his glasses, "Oh I'm sure Sam feels that way. The same most owners feel about pets. Almost like they were… human."

Sam shifted his eyes to glance at Barnabas but his focus was on Kesset. He could sense that the Avian wanted to shift if the grip from the talons on his jacket were anything to go by. It was impulse that he did it. He started to run his finger where the wing met the body. The reaction was almost instantaneous as Kesset's attention turned away from wanting to claw Barnabas and he focused on Sam. Sam could swear that Kesset was looking at him like he was crazy. Well… crazy worked.

It was enough to calm everyone down and Sam said, "I'm fine. Just a chill. Let's get this over with."

Barnabas was not overly convinced, but he wasn't willing to risk getting attacked by a bird of prey that was a little large for his species. He was suspicious though about Sam's behavior. He hadn't failed to notice how the younger Winchester would shrug his shoulders and sometimes wince on his left. He had a few thoughts and once they reached where they needed to go, he would act on it. But only if it interfered with the mission. That was the priority, and it was a trying one at that. So he kept his mouth shut.

It fell into a tense silence with Kesset occasionally chirping. His mood lightened considerably and he was disinclined to leave Sam. If he did, it wasn't for very long. It certainly allowed Sam to mull over what happened and was still happening. He still felt the chill in his spine, but it was like it had become tempered. It stung but it wasn't sharp.

They continued on until they were forced to stop for the night. Barnabas was complaining about not being on schedule and Dean was being snarky about it as they set up camp. Nothing fancy, just packs with food, water and necessary weapons for just in case. For once, Sam was glad that Dean decided to give Absolution a spit in shine in his usual manner. It was just one more thing to be difficult about with Barnabas and it enabled Sam to slip away with Kesset saying that they were just going hunting. It was just so Kesset could shift without being discovered.

"I don't like that man."

Sam looked at the Avian that was huffing and looking pretty calm about it. "None of us do, Kess, but it's not like we had a choice."

"Threat of violence." Kesset snorted and ruffled his feathers a little bit as he looked around to listen for potential threats. "The princess would not like that."

Sam chuckled at that. It was simple and yet very true. He took a deep breath and looked at the Avian. "Kess… you know what… Angie did, right?" He gestured towards his neck.

"I am aware of the concept of mate marks. Most creatures have something similar." Kesset stared at Sam, narrowing his eyes and studying him. "What happened? I sensed your distress which was why I returned early from my scouting."

"You could say that," Sam replied, not put out by Kesset's scrutinizing look. He glanced around and continued in a low tone. "I think Angie's remembering something from hell and I could feel it. Feel her fear."

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Barnabas may be plotting against the Winchesters, but what else is new? Sam figures out a few things. More next time on Sakura...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Amaterasu was not cruel by nature. She was more along the lines of delivering that expression called tough love. She was kind and compassionate but could be no nonsense when it demanded it. It was why it pained her to force Shiva's beloved into Sakura. The reports were clear about the self-destructive behavior. Sacrifice for the greater good bore wounds that took too long to heal or never healed at all.

She actually winced when she heard the first screams of terror. It was enough to have the angel and the vampire that accompanied her to charge in and demanding what she was doing to their friend. The vampire was a little impulsive and she reacted in defense. The angel was much more subdued, but his anger was clear as he stared at her.

"What have you done to her?" Castiel demanded with a narrowed gaze, well aware that he could be struck down for his insolence.

The goddess looked at the angel and replied, "What needed to be done. You of all beings would understand that." She gave him a pointed look, trying to see what he would do next.

Castiel's gaze did not waver. He had heard his charge call for him and yet he was prevented from helping her. "What I understand is that you are interfering in what I do. I am her guardian."

"Yes, you are. You are a guardian. Not a friend." Amaterasu looked at the angel with a look that said he was being too stubborn for his own good. "You are to watch and to come when called. Instead, you have coddled her."

"Angela, is not some plaything." Castiel grit his teeth as he said it. His hand was clenched in a fist as he struggled not to lose his temper, "She is a person."

Amaterasu snorted at that, "Says the one who, not too long ago, did the same thing. Manipulating events to start the apocalypse." She threw a look back as she walked away from the angel to overlook the view from the verandah.

Castiel swallowed hard. He knew what that was about. He never admitted, but he always suspected that she knew the truth behind it and chose not to talk about it. The goddess hit a nerve and he really had no standing to argue back, but he was going to try anyway. "And she has done what I and others have not deserved. If anything, she has coddled us." He stared at the goddess long and hard, willing to fight if it came to that. He repeated the last part softly, "She has coddled us."

"And in so doing, she is suffering," the goddess replied as she turned to look back at the angel. "I am doing what needs to be done. You prefer to let her suffer."

"Don't presume to know me," the angel spoke as he took a step forward. "I know what she feels."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

Castiel glared at the goddess. He didn't understand why she had brought them there. They weren't harmed and yet she seemed intent on goading him. "Yes. I know."

Amaterasu knew that she was goading the angel. She learned a long time ago that anger often unleashed true feelings even though sometimes people ended up saying things in anger that they don't mean. Looking at the angel before her, she could tell that Castiel was not like the others she had encountered. Most of his kind leaned towards the self-righteous arrogance that had the other gods decide it was a good idea to try to use the Winchesters as bait. And that got them nowhere but the prediction of a wrath that would come, if they knew.

Castiel looked downward at the floor and took a couple of breaths. "I've known what she has felt for a long time. Ever since I was charged to look after her." He looked up and out at nothing. "Even when she didn't call, I felt it… and she feels mine."

Amaterasu looked at the angel and her expression softened. She took a couple of breaths. "I mean no harm, Castiel. I only mean to provide what is needed to correct the problem."

"There is no problem."

"You and I both know that Shifa' suffers from her memories of hell. Something is eating away at her soul that affects more than simple torture." She stared at the angel as she caught the angel's eye. "And she is not speaking of it. Not even to her mate."

Castiel gave a sharp glance at the goddess. "Mate?"

Amaterasu started chuckling, resisting to outright laugh. She wouldn't blame the angel for not knowing. She smiled in bemusement, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed." She gestured at her neck.

Castiel had long known that Angela had feelings for Sam, but he never thought the possibility that it went in the direction of her species. He didn't even notice anything that was typical of mates within vampires and their subspecies. He didn't like not knowing and even more disliked revealing he didn't know. "I know… she and a Hunter are… together."

"You don't need to hide that, Castiel," Amaterasu replied, "I know her mate is Sam Winchester." At the look she got, she explained, "Her adoptive family is approving."

"Of course," Castiel replied, not willing to go into more. He felt calmer, but he was still agitated that the goddess goaded him. "Her feelings for Sam are not a secret. I am aware that they are copulating."

"So nice of you to put it that way about mon cherie."

The goddess and the angel turned to see a rather disheveled vampire stumble in followed by the one that led them into the temple, who was looking upset that the goddess was being interrupted. She held her hand up to indicate that it was okay as she said, "And it seems that Shifa' still has a rather unique way of gathering friends."

Sacha shrugged off Hayate and took a step forward to dust himself from being touched. He straightened himself out and replied, "Well mon cherie doesn't pick people for their sparkling personalities. More for their skills and talents." He came to stand next to Castiel and looked at the goddess, crossing his arms over his chest. "So… what is this little visit you have in mind."

"Believe me," Amaterasu replied in a calming tone, "This is meant to help her."

"And sending a well dressed guy to send her here is the best way of doing things?"

Amaterasu frowned. She had sent Hayate, but what the vampire was describing, that wasn't one of hers. Besides, most of the people here in the sanctuary preferred traditional wear. They had modern clothing when they went to interact with the rest of the world. It was just preference at work. She looked at Hayate and he gave her a look.

Castiel had been staring at the goddess. He noticed her reaction and the way her eyes moved. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he answered, "She didn't send the one that came to us last night."

Sacha's eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at the angel. "What?"

"The one you speak of… he wasn't sent by the goddess," Castiel explained. He frowned as he thought about what happened that night. He thought about the conversation. At the time, he was more focused on her behavior, how she acted drunk when she wasn't. It wasn't an act, but she wasn't drunk either. She was… numb… to a lot of the things around her.

Tuning out what he remembered of observing her, he focused on the conversation that occurred. He went over the words that were exchanged and thought about what he knew of her. He then realized what she had said and why she said it. He frowned as he came to the realization of what happened in that conversation. "And she told just enough to get off the tail, but not a complete story."

"Cest magnifique," Sacha replied with a relieved smile. "Just like when we traveled together for a time." He wasn't actually happy. His tone was sarcastic since he was still miffed by everything and didn't like the fact that they may have been tricked.

Castiel looked at the vampire. "I believe the phrase is methods to her madness."

"I'm surprised you remember that about me, Cas."

Four pairs of eyes turned to find that the sliding door to the tearoom had been opened. Standing in the entrance was the subject of the conversation. She was looking like she had a revelation of sorts and was going to act upon it. Castiel took a step forward and took a moment to study her as he replied, "It had always been what you have said when you've made a decision that seems contrary to conventional wisdom."

Angela looked at the angel and couldn't help but give a gentle smile. He knew her well. Always did. Just like Gabriel. Her gaze shifted to Sacha, who was looking relieved to see her and then to the goddess. She stared at Amaterasu for the longest time with no expression on her face.

Amaterasu was curious about a few things. She looked at Angela and asked, "Tell me, how do you feel?"

Angela looked at the goddess with a bland expression. She blinked slowly as she turned her head to study the goddess. She understood fully what the goddess had intended. She had hated the fact that she had been tied up and made to go through with it, but in the end, what happened… She locked her gaze on the goddess, "Been better."

"So… what is the plan, Angelique?"

Angela reverted her gaze to Sacha and then studied everyone in the room. Her gaze then locked on the goddess. "Well, it seems that Conrad decided to go with another approach." She looked out towards the landscape. "And he picked the wrong one."

"Si," Sacha replied, knowing what she meant. "Of course, messing with family is _not_ exactly the thing you should do if it involves you mon cher."

Angela turned to give a wry smile at Sacha. "And a reason why I keep you around, Sacha," she replied with a grin. She turned towards the rest. What she was going to say next could be taken the wrong way, but she trusted the fact that she had the grounding with her status as the beloved of Shiva and Parvati. She turned and addressed the goddess, "I require the services of Hayate, milady."

Amaterasu straightened up and looked at Angela and asked, "And why would be the reason?"

Angela had started walking towards the door. She paused to look at everyone. She placed her hand on the sliding door. "I'm not going to let Conrad get what he is after."

Amaterasu nodded, "I trust that you know where to look?"

"I do." Angela nodded as she said it. She took a couple of deep breaths. "Because I was the one that left Chalikar here over six years ago."

* * *

"How is it that you know where Chalikar is when _I_ don't know?" Hayate glanced with a narrow gaze at Angela as they walked through the forest path. "I am the lady's head of guard."

Angela strode ahead, not looking at Hayate. She knew that he was upset about the fact that there were things that had been going on that he didn't know. Even the goddess didn't, or if she did, she didn't know all the details. She replied, "Cas mentioned it. Methods to my madness."

"And that's not good enough," Hayate retorted as he put his hand on the pommel of his sword. He glanced back at Sacha and Castiel as they followed close behind. "That may work with others, but this sanctuary is my responsibility. How is it that you came here without me knowing?"

Angela paused to scan the trail. She knew the route well even though it had been six years. She knew that her answer was going to anger the man next to her. She would feel the same if she was responsible for the safety of a bunch of people and a way of life. She didn't count that she was the named successor to the Onigen clan because she left his sons in charge with the power to make decisions. She did know that no explanation was just as bad or worse.

Thinking about her word choice, she finally said, "I know how to find sanctuaries. I was taken to one to recover and shown how to get in and out."

"That doesn't explain how we didn't know about Chalikar."

"Chalikar was on its way to be displayed as part of a collection in a museum. All the precautions were taken. Including the seals on the casing." Angela paused and turned to look at Hayate. She studied the man, respecting him for his demeanor and understood it completely. "But something happened six years ago. The caravan was attacked."

"I remember this," Hayate replied, holding up his finger as he remembered. "We found a guard. He kept going on about a monk out there. We searched, but we couldn't find him." He looked at her and saw the look in her eyes. "You found him."

Angela looked at the man and then at Sacha and Castiel. She knew Castiel took whatever she said and believed her. Sacha knew what she was capable of and trusted her on the things she could do when it came to deception. He respected her for it. She nodded, "I found him, and I realized that it was Conrad and his right hand that led the attack."

"I don't mean to be the dumb one here, mon cher," Sacha entered with a raised hand, "But explain about this Conrad."

Angela looked at everyone. She nodded, willing to explain, "Conrad is a member of the Centurion."

"Têtes de bite," Sacha muttered.

Angela felt her lip twitch. It seemed that Dean's assessment translated into any language. She was even more surprised at Castiel's reaction. The angel seemed to be in agreement. She nodded, "A rose by any other name, but he was a member."

"You said was," Hayate pointed out.

"Yes. He was." Angela turned and started walking. They had to get where they needed to go before they were stranded, and it became dark. It may be a sanctuary but there were still the wild animals. "He left the order because of philosophical differences. And not necessarily the good kind."

Hayate grunted at that. "So, what did he believe?"

"He believed that certain objects of power did not belong in the hands of the people that they had been entrusted to. That they belonged in the hands of humans." Angela glanced at them and gave a lopsided grin, "Crazy, I know. Can't completely blame him since he had been betrayed by creatures of the supernatural before."

"He is a fool though," Castiel muttered in disapproval. "What is left on this earth is done so for a reason. Those that they choose are done so for a reason. Most are bound by their choice. Fool."

"A fool, maybe, but he is powerful," Angela pointed out as she guided her little party though the trail. She glanced at then and continued to give a wry grin, "He knows the old magic. Enough to take on some of the more powerful warlocks."

"That would make him a hypocrite. Like the seventh clan," Castiel pointed out.

"Indeed. And they would say that in order to beat the devil you need to be the devil." Angela gave a humorless chuckle. She sobered as she remembered what led to where they were at. "He wasn't always like this though."

Hayate glanced at Angela. He still didn't like that he didn't know she had snuck through the borders like she had, but he understood where she was coming from. If the roles were reversed, he would have done the same thing. Sometimes it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. But only when the situation called for it. In this case, it did.

They traveled through the path until Hayate realized that they were far away from Skye Temple and the village. He looked around. He had never been to this part of the sanctuary before. "Where are we?"

Angela was well aware that she was revealing things to people that should have a good idea of what went on in their territory. The reason she picked Amaterasu's territory was because it wasn't heavily guarded but there was a reason for it. She replied, "Skye Temple may be the main village for the sanctuary but there are other villages. How else would the temple receive what it does?"

Hayate nodded, "I guess that it a good enough reason. But… why…"

"Why remain hidden?" Angela stopped before a thickening of the brush. She turned to look at the group. "Aside from Cas, do any of you know the purpose behind sanctuaries?"

When no one responded, she explained, "It is as the word means. Not everyone feels safe living in the world and for good reason. The world has changed since the time of the Ancients and even those that don't bother humans are hunted down. Some just want to be left alone. Some just don't want to move with the times. Whatever the reasons, they moved to the sanctuaries to live. In the end, they are places time forgets. They are left alone to prosper. Some are pretty isolated."

"Enough that we go old school mon cher?"

Angela gave a wry look at Sacha. She put a hand on a batch of shrubbery. "You should know that the advantage is always a balance of old and new." She pulled back the brush to reveal a small village.

It had a village that looked a couple of centuries old but there were hints of some modernization. Hayate stepped forward, blinking in surprise at what he was seeing. If this was just one, there had to be others within the territory of this sanctuary and others deemed sanctuaries. He stepped down the path that led the way into the village and looked around.

Angela followed after giving a glance at Sacha and Castiel. She felt a slight smile form on her lips as she walked down the trail. It had been six years since she had been there, and things hadn't really changed all that much. She gave a slight wave in one direction when she caught sight of someone waving at her. She couldn't help but smile at the shy look the child was giving her.

"You constantly surprise me, mon cher," Sacha said as he sidled up beside her. "You have the uncanny ability to pull a solution out of your hat."

"I don't like putting people at risk."

"You keep the cards close to your vest," Sacha countered as he looked at her. "You like keeping secrets."

"I don't like keeping them," Angela retorted. She narrowed her eyes at Sacha as she moved to stand toe to toe with him. "But I learned a long time ago that you never show all your cards at once. I've had to deal with a lot of shady characters and let's just say that naivete is one thing that is taken advantage of."

"And is that what you tell yourself when you come up with the tactics you do?"

Angela narrowed her eyes at Sacha. He always goaded her to get her to confront the issue that tied things up. The months they spent together, they shared things, but she knew that he wasn't completely satisfied with what she gave him. She didn't even tell Sam everything, but he accepted her, and he made it clear that she could tell when she was ready. She licked her lips as she took a breath and replied, "I make tactical decisions based on the information that I have. My secrets… are knowledge I gain and use when appropriate."

"For whom, mon cher?"

"For the survival of those I am trying to protect. It's why I never say a word about these people," Angela replied with a firm gaze. "Obscurity is more than often the best protection. It's why Azazel hunted me. I took away his gifted children. The ones I could find." She stared long and hard at Sacha as if to dare him to challenge her.

"Shifa."

Angela glanced in the direction of her name being called before looking back at Sacha. "Leave it, Sach. Not all of us will use assets for gain. Gain for power."

Sacha didn't say anything but watched as Angela turned to walk down the path to where Hayate was surrounded by members of the village. He wasn't being an ass to be one. She kept him around because he was the kind that questioned things, forced her to be honest with herself. It was a way to keep her on track of the mission. He gave a slight smile and nodded before following.

Angela joined Hayate and gave him a pat on the shoulder. She turned towards the elderly villager and asked, "Is he here?"

The elder looked at her and nodded, saying something in a language that had Hayate frown slightly, trying to understand what was being said. Angela nodded and followed the gesture the elder gave her. She looked at the hut that an almost temple like quality to it. She swallowed slightly as she approached and stood outside the door.

The door opened immediately to reveal a Buddhist monk. He had gotten older since the last time she had seen him. He had been a scared little boy when she found him in the woods, running from Conrad's hired goons. He defended himself surprisingly well with the spells of his order. It had her impressed and in the end, he trusted her enough. The crux of it was when they ran into some of the hired goons and she did what she could to save him. She nodded, "Seems that time helped."

"It has, Shifa."

"You know that's not the name I go by."

"But it is the name that suits you."

Angela made a slight face at that. She shifted on her feet and cleared her throat. She knew that it was pointless to argue that point. At least Sam and Dean didn't call her that; Dean was adamant about the name she went by much to her amusement. "I know that I gave my word but…"

"I knew this day would come," he replied with a solemn expression. "It's been a good six years."

Angela gave a pensive expression as she looked at the monk. "And I wanted to keep it that way but…"

"He is still after it."

"Yes."

The monk nodded before turning into his hut. Angela watched him enter and gave a sigh. She sensed the others joining her. Sacha, being himself asked, "So, what is next? A good show?"

"Have respect, vampire," Castiel's gravelly tone cut in before Hayate's could. "Careless words could ruin things for everyone."

Sacha would have said something but was interrupted when the door to the hut opened. It revealed the monk coming out holding a plain wooden box with a few symbols on it. Angela let out the breath she had been holding when she saw it and closed her eyes slightly. She could almost hear the shouts and the yelling, the screams and everything the last time she had been in the presence of that box.

"I have kept it as you instructed, until your return. I get the feeling though that you never intended it to be that."

"Things change," Angela replied softly after she opened her eyes.

The monk nodded before looking down at the lid. With one hand, he held the box and with the other, he made a circular motion over the lid and muttered a chant. The box made a sound like tumblers unlocking. The monk held it in both hands and looked at Angela, "It's unlocked."

Angela nodded as her hands slowly went to the lid. She gasped slightly when her fingers touched the wood, as she felt the grain. Her throat convulsed as she slowly opened the lid. Her fingers slipped under the lip and opened the box.

"Incroyable," Sacha breathed.

"Impossible," Hayate muttered.

"The other half."

Angela swallowed as she looked into the chest. She put her hand in and gently touched what was in the chest. She didn't want to do this, but there was no way that she was going to let Conrad or anyone that wanted to use it for personal gain. Chalikar would be summoned again.

* * *

**A/N:** Looks like Angie has to bring out some big guns and a lot of memories. Stay tuned for next time on Sakura...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_May 1857 Delhi_

Flagstaff Tower stood tall and strong, capable of withstanding quite a beating. It stood tall amongst the chaos that was going on in the streets of Delhi. She could hear the cries of the wounded and dead along with the smell of explosives. Blood and death and the cause…

Angela lowered her binoculars as she studied the situation. The survivors were going to head to Karnal. No one from Meerut would be coming. She knew the way of things with the way the East India Company was running things and she knew of the workings behind what people were seeing. She took a breath and rested her chin on her hand as she looked at the tower.

There was no way that this uprising was going to end well. It would end bloody and would fuel resentment of the natives. Eventually, it would come to a head, but that wasn't her business. Her business was the people that were caught in the crossfire. Sometimes the larger picture needed to be put on the backburner.

Straightening up, she gave a final nod. She reached with her left to rub the gauntlet on her right. Her fingers rubbed the etched metal. She could feel the power within it as she looked at the tower. She could feel it call for justice, blood in vengeance. She shook her head. It was all the same to it since it had been used in both.

Taking a horse, she rode hard to the tower. She couldn't tell them to evacuate. They would wait for orders. So, her best bet was to appeal to the sepoys to hold off. That was going to be difficult since they would probably see her as a traitor. She had shown her support against the inequality of the native peoples and part of that was because she had dealt with the East India Company.

"Traitor!"

Multiple shouts and insults were coming her way. Angela sat on her horse, the only thing between the rebelling masses and the innocents. She stared at the masses with a firm look. It was a lot to trust in when she was outnumbered, but she was counting on one thing. Pulling the reins to turn the horse, she lifted her right hand and let the sleeve of her shift fall down.

"Chaalikar naam par, main aapase vinatee karata hoon! Biaism tushalikar, 'atawasal 'iilayk 'an tstme!" She stared at the crowd as she boldly turned her right wrist to face the crowd and swallowed, her throat convulsing.

There shouts in Hindi and Arabic from the Hindi and Muslims gathered. They were all of India despite the differences. That would be an issue later though. The time was now and a chance to stick it in the eye of the ones that egged this on, playing on the stubbornness, the arrogance and resistance.

It was overwhelming as the masses quieted down and said the name almost reverently. Angela looked at them. She knew she had their attention. Now it was a race against time since the British holed up would eventually take advantage of the situation. She looked at the masses and began to appeal to the people…

_Present_

Angela sat on the boulder, looking at the lake. Her left was rubbing her right, her thumb running along the engraving. Even after all that time, she could still feel the power within the metal. It was looking for the other half. It was calling for it. She looked up at the sky and remembered when both were together. That year was especially chaotic.

"I am sorry."

Angela turned to see Castiel had joined her. She frowned in confusion, "Sorry for what, Cas?"

"That I… wasn't observant."

Angela looked downward and chuckled. Sometimes the angel just had a way of making her laugh despite the fact that he was being sincere. She shook her head slightly, "Cas… you have nothing to be sorry for. I did a lot of things that… were accepted."

"But this…" Castiel took a seat on the boulder next to her. "It isn't fair to you that you shoulder this… burden."

"Chalikar… is not a burden. At least when it was first gifted to me." Angela looked down at her lap. She looked at the bracelet, the sigils that she had been rubbing. "Do you know how I came by Chalikar?"

Castiel looked at her and shook his head slightly, "No. I do know that Chalikar is similar to the soul weapons out there. That it chooses someone to wield it."

"Yes… and no."

Castiel gave a sharp look at Angela. He studied her and realized this was one of the few things that she kept close to her vest. It was how she was able to save people from things that traditional means didn't work with. He also got the sense that if he were to ask, there were things that happened that she kept secret. He ventured, "What do you mean by that?"

Angela smiled softly and sadly, "Chalikar looks into the souls of men. Like Satet can. Those who believe in justice, it has an affinity to." She swallowed slightly as she looked away. She took a breath and added, "I was in India, just before the 1857 mutiny. I could read between the lines, see the writing on the walls at what it was leading to."

"A situation that would eventually lead to India becoming an independent nation."

"Not to mention the war from the mass exodus of Hindus and Muslims." Angela looked at the angel with a pensive expression. She cleared her throat. "Anyway… I was in the Punjab when I was… presented with Chalikar."

"Presented?"

"I arrived, chasing one of the many demons, on a lead that Azazel was there with his special children," she clarified with a slight nod. "I arrived in a village that was under attack. By demons. Of course, they thought that the British were attacking them without cause. I… fixed it."

"Meaning you exhibited your powers." Castiel watched her reaction. "So, when you were captured with that underground fight club, that wasn't the first time you pulled a demon."

"Not one of my widely known talents." She cupped her hand over her wrist and rubbed it. "More… prevalent during my… darker days." She cleared her throat as she finished saying it. Sighing, she continued, "Anyway, they saw what I did, and they didn't run away from me."

"Not everyone sees a monster."

Angela couldn't help but smile. "Kind of you to say as such."

"As Sam says, honest truth." Castiel stared at her with a piercing gaze. He reached out and brushed a lock of her hair out of the way. "You are not a monster."

Angela sighed and gave a tolerant smile. She shifted to look out at the lake. The elder had presented her with Chalikar. First the chakram. The funny thing was that she had never held the weapon until then, but it fit like it was a part of her. It took only one lesson and she was throwing it like she had trained on it all her life. It was then that they showed her the second half.

She could hear it call to her. It told her the history of what it had done. She reached out and touched it. It told her, showed her of the past and what it had done. It was weird and yet the elder that held it out to her knew what it was doing. He knew what it was as he told the story of it being made from the metal from the stars.

Like the chakram, it fit like it belonged. Yet, she couldn't accept it and tried to give it back. She was told that she had been judged and found worthy. There was no going back. It ended up being so when she had proven it when the demons attacked the village again. Chalikar came alive in her hand and she came alive, but it wasn't blood lust. Yet, it felt like that.

"The mutiny of 1857 could've been worse." Angela turned to look at Castiel. She caught his eye and stared at him. "I knew I wasn't going to save everyone. The… underlying causes had a foothold. I did what I could, and it did what it did." She gave a wry chuckle, "And the funny thing is that Chalikar was known by all the people. Hindu. Muslim. British."

"And yet it was never written of."

"For the best, Cas," she replied. "For the best since our world was moved to the shadows. Some people need that safe little bubble." She stood up and winced slightly. She gripped her wrist and rubbed the metal.

Castiel had stood up with her. "What is wrong? Are you alright?"

Angela gasped slightly and took a breath, "It's calling for the other half."

"Your chakram."

"Yes. I held onto it and then separated it when I gave it to Hakim for safekeeping. Then I sealed this one. I thought it was best to keep those that wanted it for personal gain chasing their tails." She took a deep breath feeling the pressure. Then a sharp pain hit her neck and she lifted her hand to rub it. She felt Sam's mark. "Chalikar has been separated for too long."

"That's not what that is about." Castiel gestured at her rubbing her neck. He stared blandly and stated, "It is the mark of your mate."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly and made a slight sound. The tingle was still there and on top of Chalikar demanding to be made whole… She swallowed and replied, "I know you know Sam is my mate."

"You marked him and he… marked you. Interesting."

"Don't. I already had an earful from Morpheus," Angela waved her hand as she looked in the direction of the temple. "Something isn't right. Sam is in a fight or something." She looked at Castiel. "He has the chakram."

"Why would he bring it?"

"Because he knows how to use it. Probably better than Hapi could even though the god gave him the knowledge. More likely he felt Chalikar's call for it and he brought it, not completely understanding. Now that Conrad is more likely here…"

"Angelique! The horses are ready," Sacha's voice called.

Angela shifted to see Sacha and Hayate with the horses. One was an Andalusian that she recognized quite well. Her lip twitched as the cream colored Andalusian mare tossed her dark mane in recognition. She couldn't help but reach out and run her hand gently on the mare's nose. As much as she had wanted to leave this buried, deep down she knew that it would come out. Chalikar was all about justice and as long as the one worthy enough to wield it was alive… She winced slightly when she felt the dull throb on the back of her shoulders.

"Shifa'?"

"Angelique?"

"Angela."

She looked at her companions, "We better get going."

* * *

The trail was turning easier now that they were heading downhill and that meant that they were closer to wherever they were going. It was easier for Sam since the chill didn't quite go away, but it wasn't as intense as before. Rather it was numb, and it wasn't going away. Sam took it to mean that she still was in pain but chose to put it aside. It wasn't anything different than what he or Dean did. He just felt it more and he couldn't tell if it was his or hers at times. He did his best to not let it show though he noticed that Dean and Bobby kept an eye on him. His main concern was Barnabas.

It had been risky meeting with Kesset the night before but the Avian had a better grasp of where they were going. Also it was comforting since Kesset seemed to know what was going on between him and Angela and did his best without betraying confidences. Sam felt bad that he was taking advantage but the Avian merely said that it was that human phrase of lending an ear to cry on. It had him laugh at that but Sam got what he meant. It allowed the focus to return to what they were actually doing in the middle of a forest and Dean getting upset because he had to leave his car behind. Actually, that was a minor point but…

"Not much further," Barnabas called.

Sam had been tending to Kesset. He seriously had no idea how long they were going to keep the ruse up, but so far it was okay. He looked at Barnabas and nodded, "Fine."

Kesset had told them that they were heading towards the realm of a goddess, specifically one that was friendly to the pantheon that he served. He also brought news that he had seen Angela and that she looked fine. Castiel was with her and another vampire she trusted. That had Sam almost growl since there were very few men that he didn't have a problem with, Austin being one, but Kesset would have said it was him.

In the end, they came up with an idea for Kesset to find her and warn her. They just needed a reason and opportunity to. Kesset made the decision to come in while they were walking and Sam reacted like it was normal. He was in the middle of murmuring what the Avian was to do when Barnabas said they were almost there. Dean drew attention saying, "Well that's just peachy," and rolling his eyes.

Sam didn't say anything but gave a slight toss of his arm to send Kesset off. He had started to follow, but was halted when there was a click of a gun. He looked to see Barnabas pointing a gun at them. With a bland expression, he wheeled and lined up his shot and fired. Fired up into the air.

It felt like everything was in slow motion once the Winchesters and Bobby realized what Barnabas was doing. The only thing that betrayed the shot's mark was the screech of pain from the air. Sam shouted, "Kess!"

"Did you really think that I didn't know what he truly was?" Barnabas pulled in the gun he had used to shoot Kesset. He pulled out his handkerchief to wipe it down.

"That was our friend!" Dean looked ready to tackle the guy and Bobby would have shot Barnabas in the ass with a shotgun.

Barnabas snorted at that, "And so like you. Making friends with things… monsters. Of course it's one step more if you love them." He eyed them and in particular Sam.

It took everything they had not to react to _that_ comment. Anything they said would also be shot down. Not that it mattered to Dean. He took a step forward and raised his hand in warning, "If you did _anything_ to her…"

Dean never got to finish what he was going to say. He was stopped when he felt the bullet hit his shoulder. Pressing a hand to the wound on his shoulder, he growled and started forward again. He was going to tear Barnabas a new one.

"Don't, Dean Winchester." Barnabas clicked his gun to indicate that it was ready to fire and pointed it where he would deliver a kill shot. "I could kill you, but she won't comply if I do. Perhaps…" He moved his arm and pointed it at Sam. He eyed Sam as the younger Winchester stood there with a glare. He didn't bat an eye as he warned Dean and Bobby, "I won't miss. I never miss a kill shot."

Dean held his arm, feeling the throbbing from the bullet. It didn't exit meaning that it was in there. "You son of a bitch!"

"You really want to tempt fate, don't you?"

"She'll be pissed no matter what."

"Not as much if I were to hurt your brother. After all there are some things that transcend boundaries." Barnabas eyed Bobby and grinned as he asked him, "Wouldn't you agree, Bobby Singer?"

"Whatever you want, we'll do it," Sam offered quickly. He knew that it could get out of hand if he didn't say anything. Dean could be rational but it would only go so far. Besides, if they kept going, they would at least find someone to help his brother. "We just can't guarantee what Angie will do."

"Yes you can," Barnabas replied as he walked closer to Sam, almost as if to dare him to try and take the gun. Not that it would matter. There was more than one way to gain cooperation. "It would just mean going for the throat. She respects that."

Sam being Sam tried to bluff, "Not really. She's thrown us under the bus before."

"And I would be inclined to believe that if I hadn't spoken with her before meeting you," Barnabas replied. "Most adamant about leaving you alone."

_There goes that option._ Sam rolled his eyes slightly. The problem was she could do it, but never really with them. Still… "You've never seen her…"

"Don't bother, Sam," Conrad's voice entered. He emerged from the forest looking like he had been taking a stroll. "I know her. Known her for many years and I have seen the lengths she would go. At least up until she met you." He came to stand beside Barnabas. "So, enough with the bluffing and can we get to the business of what you are here for?"

"You want something and ya think Angie's got it," Bobby groused, not liking the situation whatsoever. He glowered at the pair of men and while the odds were fairly even, something told him there was more to it than what they were seeing.

Conrad looked at the three men with a raised brow, "Oh not think. I _know_ she has it."

"Something that is a legend?" Bobby knew playing dumb was probably not the best thing to be doing, but when there was a gun pointed at Sam and Dean was bleeding… best not to take chances. "I thought someone like you…"

"And that is the power of rumors," Conrad grumbled. He paced in front of them, "That bitch had a way of starting rumors and letting them spread. Now most everyone thinks that Chalikar isn't real."

"It isn't," Sam replied with a narrowed gaze. He still had his hands up since he had a gun pointed at it. "It's more like a title." It was bullshit, but he was willing to try anything.

"Don't try that route, Sam," Conrad shook his head in a condescending manner. "I know you better than that and no doubt you figured out what to look for. Considering your record at Stanford. It was no wonder Miss Moore fell for you."

It was meant to goad and was nearly effective. Sam loved Jessica yes, but he loved Angela more. It was torture and Conrad knew it just as well as he did. Sam kept a narrowed gaze and countered, "That's all it is."

Conrad sighed. He walked behind Barnabas and patted him on the back of the shoulder. Obviously they were going to do this the hard way. "I was really hoping that it didn't have to come to this." He raised his arm and gave a snap.

It felt like an invisible collar snapped around his neck. It was instinct for the hunters to reach for their necks only to be lurched forward on their knees. Dean grunted and fell completely forward since his arm gave out, but he was spitting mad at the situation. Sam and Bobby were on their hands and knees, feeling like they were being pulled by an invisible chain.

Conrad paced in front of them. He looked at them on the ground, liking what he was seeing. He smirked at the glowering stares he was getting. He paced in front of them, knowing that they weren't going anywhere for the time being. "Now, I know she hid it here. You… three know her and therefore the most trusting. _You_ will be the ones to get it for me."

"And yer an idjit if you didn't think she knew that," Bobby grunted as he glared at the guy.

"I'm sure she knows but… I happen to know not everything is right up here." Conrad gave a tap to his temple. He looked pointedly at Sam. "And one knows more than anyone else. Doesn't he… Sam?"

Dean grunted and looked at Sam as he managed to prop himself up. He couldn't get higher than his hands and knees. Sam was glaring at Conrad and Barnabas, but Dean could see the flicker of guilt. He didn't blame Sam. They both knew what their girl was about. He was just hurt that she didn't think she should tell all of them about it. It then occurred to him that it must have been something so bad that it took a lot just to say as much as she did to Sam. He gave Sam a reassuring nod.

Sam looked at his brother and saw the look. He nodded and looked at Conrad. He glared, "She'll be one step ahead of you. _That_ is a promise."

Conrad smiled, "We'll see." He gave a signal.

Barnabas sighed and gave a slight gesture and all three were yanked to their feet. There were no chains, but they could feel the pressure on their necks. Dean was walking a bit awkward because of the shot in his shoulder. It wasn't the first time, but that didn't mean that it hurt any less. He groused as he was followed by Sam and then Bobby as they led the way.

Bobby, being pretty levelheaded observed the situation. He knew that this was not going well. Wherever they were going was going to suspect something. He was the kind to err on the side of caution. They no longer had Kesset and it pained him to think that the clueless Avian was dead. He would have been able to find Angela. Then again, she would have sensed something was wrong with Kesset. She would have felt it since he couldn't forget her reaction when she was small.

He eyed the boys and glanced behind him. Conrad and Barnabas were behind, watching them. He had the sense to know that they weren't treating this lightly. The magic they were using was serious stuff. They could easily kill them, but Bobby shrewdly guessed that they knew what they were walking into and it involved a side of Angela that she had yet to show completely to the boys. Maybe in front of Sam but it was a memory of hell and he knew she wouldn't do anything to break the wall in Sam's head. They were counting on keeping him and the boys as hostages to avoid her doing anything that wouldn't benefit them.

Bobby did have an idea in mind. It was risky, but he got the feeling that it would be more than what Conrad and Barnabas bargained for. It was risky though. And bound to piss certain people off. It was why he didn't want to do it unless he seriously had to, and he would do it when they least expected. It was why he wasn't going to say anything to the boys. He just hoped that Angela was like how it was described of her.

They continued on until they made it to where they were supposed to be. It was another one of those marvels that they still couldn't believe even though they had been on a couple of them. Bobby looked at the boys and they nodded. Here goes nothing. Bobby sighed and led the way in. There was no way that they were going to explain about Dean's wound. None that would be logical.

They walked through the village with curious looks shot their way. It had the Winchesters and Bobby wonder what was going on. Most people would be hostile of keeping a wary eye on them and lead them to the person in charge. There was no reason too. They were greeted in what passed for a square with a bunch of people that looked ready to beat them up. It was Conrad who spoke up, "Step aside. I have business at the temple."

"No, you don't," a voice said before revealing a woman. She smirked as she looked at them. "But you are welcome to stay here. Just…" She gave a signal and men fanned out, ready to draw arms if necessary. "Just let those three go," she finished, gesturing at the three 'prisoners.'

* * *

**A/N: ** Angie and Cas have a talk about Chalikar and the Winchesters and Bobby are now on leashes. Stay tuned for next time on Sakura...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It felt like a standoff and Sam, Dean and Bobby were caught in the middle. Both sides were equally formidable though Bobby couldn't help but let out a gasp since he knew who it was that was leading one side. They were in some deep shit if Conrad thought he was going to bully his way through. He glanced behind him and saw that it was exactly what the man was going to do. This was not going to end well.

"Now you know I can't do that, Lady Amaterasu," Conrad replied with a derisive smirk.

"This sanctuary is under my protection. My law," Amaterasu replied, looking at the man and his partner. She knew that the Winchesters and their friend had been dragged into this. She looked at them and how stiff they seemed and guessed that Conrad used means that were not easily seen.

"And I respect that, my lady," Conrad replied, stepping forward with a slight bow of his head. "Which is why I have my friends here. I wish to negotiate."

Amaterasu studied Conrad. She figured him to be smarter, but his actions were saying that he was being foolish. Most beings knew better than to mess with a god. This one had respect, but it seemed like he had an advantage that she couldn't figure out at the moment. That had her uneasy and she didn't like it.

The warriors lined up were all casual, but they were ready to strike. They were uneasy. Everyone could feel it and it could escalate to full on fighting and war. Amaterasu had her wrath like anyone else, but she was not one to get into full on wars if she could avoid it. She was all for negotiation. It was one of the reasons why she liked Isis' favorite. The woman favored talking over fighting if it got things done.

Stepping forward, Amaterasu said, "What is it that you want? You come into my sanctuary and demand something without regards to whom you are speaking to."

"Oh, I've been polite," Conrad replied as he took out a handkerchief and started wiping his hands. "I just happen to be in the company of those that had seen fit to lie to me." He gestured at the Winchesters, "_They_ are the rude ones."

"Only because we don't know your fugly ass," Dean groused as he gripped his shoulder. It was throbbing and the bullet was still in his shoulder. He glared at Conrad and didn't wince when he felt a slight tightening around his neck.

"I introduced myself and you still saw fit to deceive me. Some nasty habits you have," Conrad replied as he gave a hard look at the Winchesters and Bobby. He watched as they all started to wince. "Must have learned it from her. The one who seems to think that she is the only one who knows how to handle dangerous things."

"Angie knows that not everything is supposed to be here," Sam protested. He felt the noose tightening on his neck and he could tell Dean and Bobby were too. He winced as it tightened. "She certainly wouldn't let you have it. She won't let you have Chalikar."

"Chalikar? Is that what you're here for?" Amaterasu took the moment to interrupt. She knew what Conrad was after. It was why Angela had returned. She was getting one step ahead of this.

The goddess had to admit that she was surprised that it was even here. She suspected it, but Angela never confirmed it. She only said that she was trying to keep things from being found. When she left for a village deep within the forests of the sanctuary, it confirmed it. The goddess put pieces together from when a young guard had been brought in nearly dead over five years ago. The guard stayed with them, but they never figured out what happened to the priest.

"You were the one that attacked us!"

Amaterasu blinked slowly. She didn't want this to pass, but it looked like it was going to. She held up her hand, "Don't."

"He attacked us, milady!"

"It was careless of her to send it with you and a priest," Conrad pointed out. He shrugged like it was no big deal, "But it seemed you lived. Had a feeling you might. That only proves that Chalikar is here."

"We only found him," Amaterasu replied, before it got out of hand. She looked at Conrad. She also noticed that the eldest of the hunters was moving closer to the taller one. She was suspicious of what he was going to do, but she did have an idea. She explained, "There was nothing related to Chalikar. But we all know that is just a myth."

Conrad smiled knowingly as he took a few steps forward. He had signaled Barnabas to tighten the noose on the three hunters. He stepped forward, ignoring the fact that the hunters were trying not to make it so obvious that they were uncomfortable. "My lady, I know the gods like to keep their secrets, but to perpetuate a lie…" He gave a knowing look as he stood there. "Now that's the reason why the people don't worship you anymore."

"Bastard!"

Amaterasu stood there, watching the three hunters struggle to breathe. Her eyes were blazing with anger and it was getting harder to resist not reacting. She not only had her men but the people who were living there. Her fists were balled into fists as she shared in the glare the three hunters were shooting at the man. She gave a nod and the archers drew their bows. "Release them now. You are outnumbered."

Conrad grinned as he replied, "You didn't think that I didn't come prepared?" He snapped his fingers and from out behind the buildings came more people that looked like hunters.

They came out holding weapons, mostly guns and they were aimed at the ones aiming at Conrad. They had the look of shoot to kill in their eyes. They were not shy about it and there was no doubt their weapons were designed to get supernatural beings. Conrad nodded at the reinforcements and looked at the goddess. "So… are you going to give me what I am here for?"

Amaterasu shook her head slightly, "Can't give you what doesn't exist…"

"Stop… the games," Conrad demanded. He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. He pointed it at the goddess. He wasn't afraid to use it. "I know it exists. She wouldn't have come here if it didn't."

Amaterasu looked impassively at the gun. It would hurt, but it wouldn't kill her. Yet, it would piss plenty of people off and start attacking. Still this was her house. Her village, her sanctuary, and her rules. There was still the law and no body came into her house and threatened her. She could admit that there were things that happened that she wasn't aware of, like that the person in question had made it into the place to hide it. She shifted on her feet and looked impassive. "If she did, I wouldn't know about it. She and you and most others know that as long as ill intention is not present, most come and go."

"Yeah a pretty lousy excuse for border patrol," Conrad replied with a patronizing look.

"It's what a sanctuary is." Amaterasu crossed her arms over her chest. "There are patrols, yes, but for the most part, it is what the word means." She shifted on her feet but didn't move a step. "So, I really don't know what it is you're looking for. If it exists, no one save for her has ever really seen it." She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing.

Conrad leveled his gun at the goddess. He eyed her with a narrow look, "And I didn't come here to waste my time. Tell me where she is, and I'll consider letting these miserable beings go. Though I do have a bunch of people here that would love to get a piece of the one who started the end of the world." He gave a pointed glance at Sam.

Amaterasu looked at Sam and his brother and Bobby. Sam looked repentant about what he had done. No doubt he had paid for it in hell. If what Shifa' had gone through was anything to go by… She didn't fail to notice some of Conrad's men pointing their weapon at Sam. They were ready to shoot if necessary. She looked at Conrad and replied, "There is no need for that and you and I both know that doing that will have serious repercussions… on both sides."

"Maybe, I'll just do it myself and save them the trouble." Conrad pointed his weapon at Sam, seeing that the goddess was trying to keep him from harming the Winchesters.

It was sudden when something hit Conrad's arm and brought it down. The gun went off and the bullet hit the dirt. It put both sides on edge as they raised their weapons, but they were also focused on the thing that had hit Conrad's arm. It had swooped upward and then glided down to land on two familiar boot covered feet.

"Kess?"

Kesset looked at Conrad with a murderous intent as his wings flapped in a menacing manner, indicative that he was extremely pissed. There was blood coming from right pectoral from where he had been hit, the blood showing through the shirt he was wearing. He lifted a warning finger, "You will not harm them."

Conrad couldn't help but laugh at Kesset. He was laughing at the fact that Kesset was warning him and he was seriously outnumbered. Not to mention that he sounded like a kid making a bold statement. He didn't realize that there was a threat behind those words. He looked at the Avian, "So, you really are one of the fabled Avians. Thought they all died from madness."

"Misconception." Kesset stared long and hard at Conrad. "Now let them go."

"Seems like one bullet wasn't enough to take you out. Maybe one to the head." Conrad lifted his weapon and aimed for Kesset's head.

"Wait!"

"Sam!"

Sam was astounded that Kesset was alive. He would have hit hard on the ground after getting his and he and Dean were sure that he was dead. That also meant that Angela would have felt it. To see him alive was the biggest surprise they both had and a relief. Kesset was a friend despite the fact that he was as clueless as Castiel at times. He was not going to let their friend die. He looked at Dean as he held his hands up to show no aggression. He looked at Conrad, "We have what you want."

"Sam," Dean spoke through gritted teeth. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sam ignored Dean as he gestured at the bag he had dropped. He slowly reached and unzippered it. He kept his eye on Conrad who still had his gun aimed at Kesset's head. "We have it. I know what Chalikar is."

"Sam," Bobby began, "Don't."

Sam swallowed. He knew he had Conrad's attention. He reached in and wrapped his fingers around the one weapon that he liked freaking Dean out with. He slowly pulled out the chakram. He had no idea why he brought it with them after they had been allowed to pack their gear. He held it up and let the metal glint in the sun. He could hear collective gasps from everywhere. He didn't pay attention to that as he looked at Conrad, relieved that the man was lowering his gun.

Conrad looked at Sam curiously and asked, "So, you've had it all this time?"

"Yes," Sam replied, swallowing. He knew the danger was still there. He had several guns trained on him, and for something that wasn't easily forgivable no matter how much time in hell he paid for it. "I… I figured it out while on the road."

Conrad nodded at that. "Always thought you were the smart one." He trained his gun on Sam. "Now give it to me."

Sam stood there. He could see his brother chomping at the bit to fight and so was Bobby, but they didn't move. He held the chakram in his hand but didn't make a move. It was hard considering that he had several guns trained on him and they were all ready to shoot. The next thing out of his mouth surprised even him, "Try to catch it."

He was quick and gave the hardest throw he ever would and sent the chakram flying straight at Conrad. He swallowed since he was certain that the guns were going to fire since he heard the clicks. Everyone watched as the chakram flew right at Conrad. He looked like he was going to catch it, but it was too fast. He ended up dodging and it flew right past him. Everyone blinked as it changed direction slightly and flew with the same precision. Right to the outstretched hand of Angela.

* * *

Angela stared at the standoff that was happening. This was the biggest risk, and a foolish one that Conrad would ever do. He was treading on the line when it came to sanctuaries. Like the lines of cosmic forces kind of thing. And caught in the middle were Sam, Dean and Bobby. She shook her head at the mess that she created because she should have known better that Conrad would never have given up on getting Chalikar.

She felt the familiar hum from the gauntlet. She looked at it. The etched symbols were the same ones that she had on her leather gauntlets and the same ones that she had bestowed on Sam. She stared at them as she recalled what had been told to her when she first received it. Like other things, a burden never asked for, but she took without complaint. For a quest of redemption. That thought had her smile slightly, since that was the same thing Sam was laboring under.

"How much longer are you going to let this infraction stand, princess?"

Angela glanced at Kesset. He was thoroughly pissed, and she didn't blame him. He had been shot by Conrad. It was luck or something that had it that it wasn't a serious wound. Hurt like hell since it was iron, but he was alive. And he still had the bullet in him. He said it was because they didn't have time to waste. He had taken off his shirt and jacket to reveal the tattoo on his right pec. They matched the markings in his bird form. She had it in mind to tease him about his girlfriend Kate but instead replied, "You know how battle works, Kess. Can't go in blind."

"Well, Angelique," Sacha cut in, "They wouldn't expect to see the bird boy here. They think he's dead and he's pretty fast."

"I concur," Castiel replied with a nod from Hayate.

Angela took in their expressions and looked at the situation below. Studying the fact that Conrad managed to sneak in his men and now was at a standoff to engaging the goddess… This would call for something that would lay down the impression that she was not giving up Chalikar. She'd prefer no bloodshed, but with everything… She nodded, "I agree. Thing is, can you handle it Kess?"

"It's why I said leave the bullet, princess," Kesset replied. He let out his wings since no one would be scared of them. At her look, he explained, "I've endured similar injuries. To treat… puts me out of commission."

"So, you're running on adrenaline, oui?" Sacha asked the question, clearly impressed with the sheer badassness of it all.

"Just used to it," Kesset stared at Sacha with a look that said to drop it. He looked at Angela, "Princess?"

"Do it Kess. We'll get into position and Sam will throw the chakram," Angela replied as she looked down at the scene.

"How do you know, mon ami?"

"Yes. How is that possible?" Hayate frowned at the situation. He was not sure what she had in mind, but he had the instinct to trust her.

Angela gave a knowing smile at Hayate. She didn't say anything but gave a nod to Kesset to get ready. She jumped on the horse she had ridden and gave instructions on where to be. She didn't say anything partly for the mystery and the other to protect what she couldn't deny anymore; that she and Sam were mated and had a bond that was getting stronger every day. How they always seemed to sense when the other was in trouble or hurting… She didn't know if that was all of it since she had never heard of a pair bonding that strong.

It still scared her, but she grabbed and held onto the feeling that Sam gave her every time he pulled her into his arms. With a deep breath she guided her horse, while keeping in sight what was going on below. She tracked Kesset as he set himself up for a dive bomb on Conrad. She didn't tell him to go easy. She would let him be pissed and do what he had to do. She trusted him and he trusted her.

_Sam, I'm here. Just listen. When you see the opportunity, throw the chakram._

She sensed that he understood and watched as Kesset hit Conrad and saw the surprise on everyone's faces. It was one of her favorite tactics. She learned early on that sometimes you had to make people believe that what they were seeing was real. You had to fake it and then strike when they least expected it. She had used it when she had been outnumbered and it helped to give an advantage. This time, it was to make a statement.

She watched as Kesset dive bombed and made a statement. She wondered if there was anything that shook the Avian. She knew he had been close to a rampage when she had been kidnapped and it had been Sam that kept him in line, by giving him orders and everything. If the situation hadn't been so dire, she would have laughed at Dean's face seeing Kesset alive. She would have liked a picture. At least she could tease him later. After they patched him up. She had seen the injury and it had her pissed and ready to rip a head off.

She waited and was surprised that Castiel had followed her and was standing near the horse she was riding. She looked at him and said, "You didn't have to babysit me, Cas. Whatever Amaterasu did, it did the trick."

"It's not that, Angela," Castiel's gruff tones replied. He looked at her with a silent look that said he was standing by her no matter what. "It is expected of you to have someone as your second. I… have heard and read what had been spoken of you."

Angela grinned at the angel. They had known each other for a long time. He had been a rebel long before now because of her and with the Winchesters. He had always been a friend to her. She nodded, "Let's do this."

As she looked up, she saw that Sam had brought out the chakram and noted the reactions of everyone. She took a breath as Sam gave the hardest throw he had ever done. She knew Conrad wouldn't be able to catch it. People could be trained to use a chakram but Chalikar could only be tamed by its counterpart. At least that was the story. She had used it for years without the other half. It stayed because of her and it was one of those things that she didn't know how to explain or understand.

She watched as the spinning blade flew through the air as Conrad failed to catch it. "Chalikar, it is time to be reunited with your other half," she muttered. She thrust her gauntleted hand out and held it ready.

Had Dean been around, he would have made a comment about it being like Thor and his magic hammer. She was always amused by Dean's knowledge of comics and cartoons. He was like a little kid and he just lit up when she understood a reference. This would have been one of those moments, but she needed to concentrate. It had been a long time since she had both. She could feel the hum as it called to the chakram.

It went against the laws of physics when the chakram changed directions but that was how magnetic forces worked. It changed and flew right at her outstretched hand. To the inexperienced, they risked getting a limb chopped out. She didn't think about it. She tracked it as it flew to her hand.

The force was nothing like she remembered when she last did this. Yet it wasn't unfamiliar as her fingers clasped on the cool metal of the chakram. The force brought back her arm and to counter it she made a circular motion and brought her arm up. The force of the catch could be felt down her arm, but she didn't let it faze her as she looked at the group below. She could see Conrad looking up at her and she could tell that he was pleased and pissed as punch. She looked down while maintaining her position and called out, "You can't take what has already been claimed, Conrad."

"And who are you to decide, filthy creature?"

Angela stared blandly down at Conrad. She noted the two groups. Conrad's group while loyal, were not stupid. They were starting to see that they were in a world of trouble. Most had heard of her reputation and they were not anxious to be on the receiving end of it. Part of it was presentation and she used it to her advantage. It certainly has Dean commenting on it later and it was funny, but…

Looking at Conrad, she held the chakram in one hand and guided the horse down to where she could jump off it. She marched right up to Conrad and held it in her hand upright so he could see it. "You know as well as I that there are things that have more say than either of us."

"And in this case, they are wrong. No way should a thing like you be privy to such."

"And you are wrong coming her and nearly destroying the sanctity of this place." She eyed the man with a narrow look as she raised her voice to add, "And those that stand with you are in danger of the same consequences. The laws are absolute on this."

Conrad scoffed at her. "You really need a refresher course. _I_ haven't done anything. I came here to seek aid and was deceived and attacked. You know how temperamental Avians are."

"Of course," Angela replied with pursed lips. She looked serene but inside she was smoldering with rage.

_He insulted you._

"Besides, do you know what Chalikar is? What its true power is?"

Angela stood there, waiting for the man to answer. She didn't want to give one. She knew just as well as he did. She had respect for it. She feared it despite the brave face she showed the world. She knew the world had been different that long ago and hence the reason for such powerful things. She dragged Sam into it when they saved the realms from merging and even then she couldn't see the consequences. It was why she and Sam kept that part a secret.

She looked at the Winchesters and Bobby. Sam and Bobby were looking at her, worried that she might do something that she was going to regret. Sam was always worried that she would make a choice and regret it because it wouldn't be regret; it would break her. He gave her the strength to see it through. The strength to make decisions… her gaze lighted on Dean. Dean understood on some level the consequences of such choices. Hell, he knew what he was getting into when he made that deal that brought Sam back. Dean had been the one who understood violence in a manner that Sam probably couldn't or refused to despite the fact that he was equally capable of it and Dean implied it as much when she badgered him about what happened while she was in hell.

Dean was the one that was her confidant in things that most wouldn't understand. He understood emotional maturity and capability. He never bull shitted her when she asked for the truth even when it hurt and she was scared to hear it. Looking at both brothers, she knew they completed her in a manner she had never felt before. The loss of one was devastating.

Conrad wasn't paying attention to that. He was exasperated at her lack of response. He explained, "Chalikar is from the gods. The ability to make things the way one wants it as shown in the legends."

Angela blinked slowly. She knew he was right and wrong. She knew that because she had experienced its power in 1857. That was the beginning with that mutiny that lasted a whole year. It didn't help that other unseen forces had a hand in it, but… She was there and she knew what it led to.

_He dares to disrespect you. I think you know what should be done._

Angela blinked again as she ignored the voice of Lucifer. She didn't see him anymore but she could occasionally hear him. Meaning that she was battling with her desire against what was right. She knew she was debating with herself but it came in the form of Lucifer. Messed up definitely, but it helped. She looked at the ground as she replied, "Maybe. But 1857 comes to mind. India."

Conrad chuckled at that. He couldn't believe this. He waved his hands, "Alright. Maybe I used your precious human pets to get you here. So, hand Chalikar over for safekeeping and this will be over."

Angela knew it was instinct for Dean and Sam to protest. They knew that if she knew about it, it was a powerful thing and required care and they were inclined to trust her more than anyone else that hadn't proven the friendship fealty. She looked at Conrad and replied, "Chalikar has spoken. No."

The next thing heard was the click of a gun as the hammer was pulled back. It was then that all hell seemed to break loose. Or it could have.

* * *

**A/N:** A standoff and Conrad makes the mistake of threatening the Winchesters. Here comes Angie. Stay tuned for the conclusion of Sakura...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Angela had guns pointed at her before and she had been shot before. There were plenty of times that she had been shot and didn't mention it to the Winchesters. They worried enough as it is, and they would tend to focus on that more than the story. She wasn't afraid of the gun pointed at her. It was a split second before he pulled the trigger and it was tense as the bullet made its way towards her.

The bullet never made it. Rather it seemed that time slowed. Angela blinked as it seemed that everyone seemed to freeze, but she wasn't affected. She looked around and saw Kesset had started to charge. Sam and Dean had reacted as well as Bobby and everyone else. Even the goddess had raised her hand with the intention of using her powers. Everyone was slowed, but her.

Frowning, she looked around. She wondered what was going on. The last time this happened was when Death pulled her from hell. So, the question was who was doing this now and why?

"Consider this a reminder."

Angela turned to see none other than Death looking at her. She straightened up and stood there like it was a casual conversation even though it was anything but. "A reminder?"

Death took a couple of steps towards her. "A reminder of where you stand in the world. What you are."

"I know what I am. And I know who I am."

"Wrong."

Angela narrowed her eyes at Death. Dean would say that she was more ballsy than anyone confronting a being that had the ability to kill you on a whim. Maybe she was considering all the times she had back talked Death and other deities and beings that had been known to kill people. It was not bravado. It was indignation at insinuation among other things. She looked at Death and replied, "I'm wrong?"

"Yes."

Angela snorted, "Huh. First time someone put it that way to me."

"This is not a joke."

"And I never said it was." Angela stepped around as Death paced around her. She eyed him as he looked around. "Most everything I do is with the options I have at hand. I don't claim to know all the answers."

"One of your redeeming qualities."

Angela rolled her eyes slightly. "What do you want?"

Death came to a stop. He looked at Angela. He looked at her and noticed the gauntlet and the chakram. He gestured at it, "At least you put back together what should never have been apart."

"It was for the best at the time." Angela crossed her arms over her chest after making sure that the chakram was on her belt. "I wasn't ready for it."

"You did quite well. The casualties would have been higher." Death looked at her with a pointed expression. He approached her. "This time, I hope that you won't be so careless this time around." He looked at Conrad and added, "Such foolishness."

"He had his heart in the right place," Angela offered.

"Always looking for the bright side of things," Death mocked. He shifted and looked at her. "Remember what I told you the day that I pulled you out?"

Angela looked to the side, trying to remember. She remembered parts of it and remembered how she appeared, not sure if what she was seeing was real or not. She blinked as she recalled what Death told her. "Find the other half. It's all about the souls."

Death hummed in approval. "That's right. Seems you did one, but still working on the other."

"About the souls… not much to go on." Angela couldn't help the snarky attitude. It was as natural as breathing for her when someone expected her to solve a puzzle with one factor and a bunch of blanks. She looked at Death with the faintest hints of humor in her expression.

"I gave you plenty."

Angela scoffed at that. "And you want us to play detective." She tugged on her lower lip with her teeth and nodded. "Fine. I'll play your game." She looked at Death in the eye and walked towards him. "But tell me this, why me? Why am I the one that is saddled with this." She stood toe to toe with him and looked at him in the eye.

Death looked at her. His expression didn't reveal anything. If anything, it looked more intense. "Because you are the one chosen to stand against the chaos."

"There are others out there. Why _me_?" She glared at Death as she gestured at herself. "I am not that important. If anything, I am just a broken creature. Not some savior." She gestured at nothing and shook her head. "I'm a nobody that just happened to get lucky to have lived as long as I have. Nothing more, nothing less."

Death was quiet for a moment as he looked at her before replying, "Is that what you truly think?" He started pacing like it was time for a leisurely stroll. He gave a wry chuckle, "You, the one who refuses to stay down even when nearly beaten to death." He turned to look at her, "Tell me, did you ever wonder why that angel stayed with you all these years? Protected you. Bound you until a year ago?"

"Because of my ability."

"Yes. Because you have something locked away that this world needs. Things are coming whether you like it or not." Death turned to walk away. "It is time for the both of you to wake up."

Angela watched Death start to leave. She knew better than to demand him to stay. He wouldn't listen unless he was inclined to. Death was neutral and existed. Without it, the world fell into chaos along with everything else. "Is that why you put the idea into Conrad's head?"

Death paused and looked at her. "Be careful. Such accusations have a way of creating consequences one doesn't always see."

Angela blinked. That was neither a confirmation nor denial. It wasn't like Death would admit that. She stood there and stared at the being. She didn't have anything to say, so she stood there looking back at him. Her eyes scanned the being, knowing that she really wasn't going to detect signs of subterfuge. She looked away and took a couple of breaths.

"I apologize for not giving you the advantage of what I gave Sam."

Angela looked at Death with a raised brow. She fell back to her default of sarcasm and humor, "You prefer that I remember everything and go crazy."

"Never the intention." Death gave a slight shake of his head as straightened up to look at her. "It was because you needed to remember."

"Remember what? That Lucifer took advantage of me? Forced me?" Angela pursed her lips as she tried hard not to let the tears come out. "That it was so bad that it taunted me?"

Death stared impassively at her. He let her say her piece before replying, "I am sorry for that." He frowned at her. "You haven't told anyone, have you?"

Angela shook her head. "Not even Sam." Her throat convulsed as she struggled to keep her emotions in check. She looked away. A thought occurred to her and she voiced it, "That is why you instigated this. Put the idea into Conrad's head."

"His time was up the moment he lost his way. It was just a matter of where and when."

Angela shook her head, not quite believing it. She turned away and put her hands on her hips and looked at nothing. It was probably the strangest thing since they were the only ones moving like normal and the others looked frozen in time. She gritted her teeth. "Always something more. Can't help yourselves with the mind fuckery."

Death knew that she was not going to want to talk anymore. She was angry. It was what they needed. It was how she worked. It drove her to do the things that they needed the most. He put his hands on top of the cane that he had carried. He stared at her as she looked away before he turned like it was business as usual. "Remember it is all about the souls. What is to come…" He looked at her and continued, "You will be on your own to discover it, but don't deny it."

Angela turned to look at Death. She raised her brow, "Discover what?"

"You'll see." Death turned to walk away. He gave in an absent minded fashion a parting shot, "Oh by the way, this will end the moment they are released." He put his hand on Conrad's shoulder and turned to look at her. "Things have to play out. You above all know this."

Before Angela could say anything, Death was gone. It like everything unfroze. The shot that fired echoed and the bullet flew harmlessly away. There were looks of confusion as Sam and Dean realized that they were free of their invisible leashes. Amaterasu and her men were looking at Conrad's men who were suddenly looking scare and the reason why was on the ground.

Angela looked down to see Conrad dead at her feet. He looked like he had just fainted but even she knew that he was dead. Death's touch had done it. There was no other injury. She hadn't realized that she had gotten so close to the man. Looking at him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He was a good man once. He just lost his way and became adamant about what he thought. She sighed as she looked at the body.

"You killed him!"

"Angie!"

It was automatic. Angela grabbed her chakram and threw it after briefly looking in the direction she was going to throw it in. There was a shout and a thump. She was sure she heard a gun go off, but she wasn't sure. Her hand was still stretched outward. She could feel the hum on her wrist. Her fingers opened and she caught the spinning blade as it came back to her. She looked at where she had thrown the chakram, holding it up in her hand.

It was like slow motion to see Barnabas' body drop to the ground to where his head had fallen. She took a couple of breaths and looked at everyone there. She looked at the goddess as she looked at her with a bland expression. She knew what had happened. She lowered the weapon amidst the stares and looked at Amaterasu. "I apologize. We'll leave as soon as able," she apologized and walked away, not looking at anyone as she passed them.

* * *

"Now I could get used to this."

Angela turned from where she had been looking down at the valley below. When she saw who it was speaking, she narrowed her eyes. "You're not real."

Lucifer pouted but also mock clapped her, "And there the cookie goes to." He stepped forward to come close. He smirked at her as she stood there looking at him defiantly. "Did you really think that I would go away that easily?"

Angela stood there like it was nothing as she replied, "No. I know what PTSD is. You are a result of that." She gave a careless shrug with her shoulders even though she knew that she was being way too glib about what she had went through to have the crazy taken out.

Lucifer peered at her with a slight glare but nodded at her with a hint of respect. He seemed satisfied with what he was seeing. "So is this the only reason you brought me here?"

"Pretty much. Just to say that I know you're here." She stared at him, remembering everything she had been through in the past year. "I know what you did. I know what happened. I can't change it. It's a part of me like everything else."

"You can stop right there," Lucifer said with his hand raised. He looked a little bored as he added, "I get it. This is the whole you're not going to let us define you thing. Same old, same old." He put his hands on his hips and gave a slight shake of his head as his smirk almost seemed patronizing.

"Maybe so, but it is the truth."

"That's where you are wrong," Lucifer pointed out. He sauntered over to the balcony and looked out over the valley. "Huh… nice view. And very clever by the way hiding the other half here." He threw it at her in an offhand manner.

"How am I wrong?" Angela had crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at Lucifer. Her brow was raised expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Because this is what exactly defines you." Lucifer strode forward like he was bored while he looked at her. He looked at her and smirked. "Hurtled into the chaos you fight and the world trembles before your feet."

Angela blinked as she looked at Lucifer. She remembered that. She didn't say anything but continued to stare at the fallen angel. It was almost like a standoff between the two but weapons weren't being drawn. There were none. Her expression was almost impassive as she listened to what was being said to her.

"You let it define you. It dictates the choices you make and deep down, you know that you would make the same choice because it's the right one." Lucifer studied her and continued, "See you like to think that I'm the one you saw in hell but I'm not really that." He walked behind her and looked at her, over her shoulder. "I'm really everything you despise about yourself and it took on the form of the last thing you experienced."

Angela stared out, not moving when Lucifer crooned over her shoulder. That much she had figured out when Amaterasu put her through Sakura. She had been traumatized from hell. More than she cared to admit to and she suffered for it. Now that she had been able to make sense of everything… She blinked and replied, "Everything I am. I know."

"At least you admit it to yourself."

She frowned as she heard the voice. It wasn't Lucifer's but… She turned and her eyes widened. Then she frowned in confusion, "Wait, was that all a precursor to me being dead? I am dead? Or not?"

Death hummed a chuckle at her, "Not dead, but I felt it would be better to have this conversation in your dreams. When you're awake it leaves too many unanswered questions."

"Questions that they deserve to know."

Death shot her a look, "Not in regards to you."

"I think it does." Angela crossed her arms with a firm expression. "Considering that something is happening to me and it affects others."

Death scoffed at her. He was surprised that she actually decided to mention it. He shook his head slightly, "Yes, you and the mate bond. Unfortunate for you."

"Personal choice."

"And made under your own weakness."

Angela narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She had a desire to punch Death. She may be reckless, but not stupid. She spoke through a controlled tone, "It is not weakness. All is one."

Death eyed her like an instructor evaluating her answer. "Still remember the old ways. I suppose it's only natural."

"What is it that you want to say?" Angela stood there looking at Death. "About this business with souls."

Death studied her more before nodding. He replied, "It is as I told the Winchesters. It's all about the souls."

"And that is not much to go on," she countered and shook her head, "Not in this game."

"It should be enough for you to figure out."

"And I think I'll pass."

"You play a dangerous game." Death's eyes looked like glittering black jewels as he gave her a piercing look. "You of all people should know the dangers of knowing too much."

"I know. But I am done with games." Angela stood her ground, eyeing Death like it was a challenge. She would fight if she had to even though the possibility of losing was high. "I've been to hell literally three times and back. I faced a rogue shamaness and rekindled roots to the shaman warriors. Not to mention dealt with the usual. Five hundred plus years of it. I think I deserve a little more than that."

It became an intense stare off. At one point, if it were Dean, he would have cowered. Angela felt the same, but she held her ground. She knew when to stand and fight and when to back off. It ended making her look like she was completely badass or suicidal. It just depended upon who was observing. It was clear to Death that she was serious and eventually relented but he didn't lose the hard edge in his expression, "What has occurred with the dragons is the start of things. You know as well as I how valuable a soul is. What it is."

"Enough that it is the equivalent to a nuclear reactor and is the main source of a born healer's power." Angela shrugged as she looked at Death like it was nothing new. "It's power but not indestructible. It can be corrupted by experience and choices."

Death listened to her and ended up chuckling at her. He watched as the puzzled look crossed her face and took a step forward. "That is not what I meant. _That _knowledge is beneath you. Anyone would know that. What I am talking about… is you."

Angela stepped back. She was familiar that people knew her, but she sensed that Death was getting at something more. She frowned in suspicion at it as she adjusted her position. "Me? I'm nothing important. I may be a healer but that is it."

Death peered at her and noted the confusion. She was so old and yet still young. She didn't realize what really was going on. Or she noticed things but preferred to leave it as a fluke and not touching it unless she needed to. That was more in line with her personality. He shook his head. "So close and yet… no cigar." He paced in front of her musing.

Angela frowned, "What do you mean by that? I am learning more about healing. Liam gave me a book."

"Again, minor, below you."

Angela opened her mouth as she tried to think and figure out what Death was getting at. Nothing was really coming to her. She stared at Death, not knowing what to say about what he was implying. She closed her mouth and stood there.

Death watched her reaction. It dawned on him and shook his head. He paced in front of her and studied her. Time to drop the bomb so to speak. "Do you think, that everything that you have done with the Winchesters, in particular, Sam Winchester, was a result of you being a dhampir?"

Angela frowned at that. She felt a slight chill when Death approached her. She felt her muscles tense as he got close. It was the first time that happened in a long time. Normally, she stood up when powerful beings came close and often demanding her to fall within their whims. She of course refused and ended up doing her own thing.

Death noticed her reaction. He smirked, "You think that your unusual connection is a result of your mate bond? So naïve." He turned away, leaving her with a slight chill.

Angela managed to reply, "Its what I considered. I've seen it."

"Again naïve." Death turned to look at her. "The mate bond is powerful, but it is as I said. It's about the souls. Some that are too good to be true." He turned to leave.

Angela frowned at that, "Wait. What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I mean. True and not true."

Death was gone before Angela could question him further. It left her with more answers than before. She knew that Death was insistent that what was coming with Eve had to do with souls. She didn't even know what to think about it. She thought it was a war for souls much like the sign of the apocalypse that had been averted. That much made sense. The other part… not so much.

She turned to look out over the valley. It was only a dream, but it looked peaceful and she felt a pang in her heart. She often longed for a life like it. Peaceful, safe, but she knew that it would never be that way. The blindfold was off, and she couldn't pretend it didn't exist. So, she tried to live with it. She found her sense of normal with Sam and Dean and while it was a rollercoaster, she never regretted being with them.

She was used to a fight where she could see the enemy. This felt like it was something different. Like she should know something but didn't and it bothered her. She rubbed her arms with her hands as she looked out.

_Some souls are too good to be true._

Angela opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. She could see that it was dark in the room. She knew she was in the room that Amaterasu had given them at Skye Temple for the night or two. She was curled against Sam with her head resting on his bare chest. Her hearing could pick up his steady heartbeat and she could feel the steady breathing meaning he was asleep. His arm was curled around her, not letting her go.

He had grabbed her in a hug after Conrad and Barnabas had been killed and refused to leave her side. Or at least remain in the same room. She didn't blame him. She had made him worry so much that she didn't deserve to have him in her life. He didn't care and was insistent. She let him, but she knew that there were still things they had to talk about. She just didn't know how to do it. She could talk about everything else, but that was different.

She paused when Sam shifted in his sleep and lifted her head to study him. He looked peaceful this time around. No nightmares it seemed. She smiled at that. At least someone was sleeping. Sighing, she slowly moved so as not to disturb him and got up. She went to the window to look out at the moon and stars for a moment before shifting.

Her eye caught Chalikar on the table, the metal shining from the moon. She remembered when she found out what they were made of. A magnetic meteorite was its core. Its why it only responded to each other and no other magnetic force like it did. But it also seemed to absorb blood memories. Those that it had killed and from those that wielded it. It's why it knew about justice.

Her hand reached out to stroke the blade of the chakram. She had separated them out of fear, and it was fear that brought them back together. And it was fear that led her to near insanity with her memories of hell. She was still afraid, but like the lesson of the cherry blossom, she was able to purge it to a point where she could work with it. The sad thing was that it was a steppingstone for something bigger.

"There is always something more," she muttered sadly as she looked back out at the night sky. She knew she had to figure out what Death meant, and she got the feeling that it was for something bigger. She just didn't know what. It did have to do with souls though.

_Some souls are too good to be true…_

* * *

**A/N:** Conrad and Barnabas are dead and it looks like Death has a more detailed conversation of what he told Angie in hell. Stay tuned for 5.12 French Solution...


End file.
